In silence!
by lizzabet
Summary: Sequel to "From the moment I saw you". Emily has to deal with the aftermath of her abduction, while raising two children. Luckily Morgan is there to help her, but there seems to be someone out there who is messing with them and wants Morgan to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I suddenly got super nervous about posting the first chapter of the sequel. I want it to be good you see? And the name for it... wow, my imagination is runninf low... so I will keep this title until I come up with a better one. Any suggestions? **

**Oh and I should probably tell you that this is the sequel for "From the moment I saw you" and I suggest that you read that one before this:)**

**Now, enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_She was tied up to the chair again, her daughters screaming from beside her. George was still unconscious in the bedroom while she was in Janey's room. This was just like before only this time Morgan and Hope were in there with her, each one a knife pressed against their throat. Emily wanted to scream, but she couldn't get out a sound. She started tugging against the duct tape that was restraining her wrists to the chair. Nothing happened. Panic slowly got a hold of her and with all her force she threw herself into Janey who fell to the floor with a pang. The little girl's shirt was turning into a crimson red and Emily suddenly found herself lose from all of her restrains. Instead of trying to get to her daughters, who still had knives pressed against their throats, she tried to stop the bleeding. That's when she heard them. Heavy steps coming their way and soon George stood in the doorway with the angriest expression she'd ever seen. No matter how much she tried to move she couldn't take one step. The reason why she couldn't move, she realized, was for the chain hanging from her ankle and nailing her to the floor. This time, though, it was only a couple of centimeters short. She glanced between her daughters and George and while her eyes were trained on the latter she found herself being crashed into the wall, chain gone and so were their clothes._

_"Please don't..." she whispered, but he refused to listen and instead he thrust inside her._

_She could hear the sound of laughter, children's laughter, only it wasn't the cute giggles. The laughter were definitely evil. Even Janey joined in on the laughter, her bloody body standing beside her while George was slamming into her. In the corner of her eyes she saw the blood. It was coming from the small frames lying totally butchered on the floor. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks while she was banging her fists on the man's chest._

_"You son of a bitch!" she screamed at him and ran towards her kids._

_As she ran to the kids her clothes was on again ready to get a crimson color from her children's mess of a body._

_"Noooo!" she was screaming at the top of her lunges._

_She held both her girls tight to her chest listening to the evil sound of laughter echoed through the room._

* * *

Emily jerked awake. She wasn't sure if her own screaming had awoken her or if it was the man staring worriedly at her from the other side of the bed. Her heart was still beating rapidly and she couldn't get it to slow down. It had seemed so real. They had died and George had still been alive. She turned her head away from Morgan ashamed about waking him. It had been like that for awhile. She lived at Morgan's place, since they had sold hers and because the doctors had suggested that someone should take care of her and make sure that she ate. In the beginning Emily had been sleeping in the quest room and Morgan in the master bedroom, but when Morgan would wake up every night from her screams and when Emily was too scared to let him go back he had decided for her to sleep in his bed. She had agreed because she felt much safer with him by her side. The nightmares didn't stop, though.

"Emily, talk to me." Morgan said and put his hand on her arm, a calming gesture she had grown to like.

"Can you... can you just hold me?" she asked turning to face him with tears staining her face.

He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. She would never talk to him, but she wasn't afraid to cry in his presence. Especially not after the nightmares.  
Occasionally, the team would come over and that would be when she tucked all emotions inside and she would mostly sit in the bedroom listening to what they were saying. She knew that Morgan would go back to work any day now and that he still was afraid to leave her home alone during cases. Later that night she had told him that he needed to work and that she would be fine. She could always call Garcia if things got bad. So he had told Hotch that he would come in tomorrow.

Emily finally fell asleep again in Morgan's arms only to wake up two hours later after a nightmare where she had been chained in the kitchen and heard her kids cry upstairs, but she couldn't get to them. Morgan wasn't beside her this time and everything seemed strange that morning, like she was still in her dream. The weight to her feet seemed awful light when she walked and she could move around freely. She could hear Morgan from downstairs making breakfast and he smiled a heartwarming smile when she entered the kitchen. Slowly she went to the table and sat down, feeling a bit confused all of a sudden. Morgan placed a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. It all seemed so familiar.

"You forgot the chain." she stated looking down to her hands, picking her fingernails.

"What?" Morgan asked and you could tell he was concerned.

"The chain. You didn't... I wasn't..."

"Emily, you know I would never chain you. I've told you you're free now."

"Where are the babies?" she asked then changing the subject, but still replaying a conversation that seemed so familiar.

"They're upstairs sleeping." he told her.

That was good enough for her. Morgan put a pancake on her plate, not letting his eyes of her in the process. He cut the pancakes in smaller pieces, just like you do with children, but she didn't mind it. She could feel his eyes on her, begging her to eat, but she could only poke around in her food and didn't eat anything.

"You know you have to eat, Em." he said after finishing his first pancake.

"I'm not hungry." she said quietly.

"I don't care. You have to eat if you're gonna get better." he said, but she didn't make any effort to do so. "You know what? I'll help you with that."

He moved closer to her and loaded her fork with a piece of pancake and forced it into her mouth. The surviving instinct suddenly kicked in and she forced herself to swallow it all just so he wouldn't be mad at her. It was just like before and if that was like before he would probably give her quite the beating if she didn't do as he wanted. When the pancake was finished she rose quickly from the seat staring at Morgan intently.

"You are just like him." she said coldly.

"What?" Morgan said, confused while approaching her, but she backed away.

All the emotions were running through her body again. The confusion, the sadness, the anger, everything. She could also feel the urge to vomit. The little food she had gotten in her didn't want to stay inside any longer. She managed to hold it back, though.

The memory of that morning after giving birth was somehow stuck in her mind. It was just like that time and she knew what he wanted so she started to walk towards the staircase and said over her shoulder:

"Meet you in the bedroom."

* * *

**A/N Sorry, if Emily is ooc but I will decide for myself how she's gonna deal with all this:) But if you have any opinions I'd be happy to hear them:) **

**Please review and tell me if it's good or bad:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Not much to tell you here... It might be slow in the first couple of chapters though and mostly show how she's dealing with everything. I won't let her jump into a relationship with Morgan at once:) Still contemplating on how to work that out in the best way... **

**Now read... **

* * *

Chapter 2

It was hard leaving Emily that morning. He knew he could probably call Hotch and get another free day, but when he walked upstairs he found her asleep and he knew that she would've wanted him to leave. Morgan would go home again on his lunch break to make sure she ate. Hopefully they wouldn't go out on a case his first day back and if they would he would ask if he could work with Garcia.

When he sat in his car Emily's words rung in his head. She had once again asked about the chain and he knew that she had been back in that house with George. He could tell by her almost robotic voice and the absence in her eyes. It was almost like she was replaying something in her mind. It hurt seeing her like that, broken and completely gone. He was so close to turning around and drive home again. She needed him.

But instead he turned into the parking lot and walked in to the giant building. He met JJ by the elevator, but neither of them said anything. They barely talked about Emily. He knew that JJ felt hurt because of Emily's way of shutting her out and that she only chose to speak with Morgan. But JJ didn't know that Emily was shutting him out too. During some days she wouldn't speak more than 20 words to him. She talked to her daughters though. He could hear her whispering in their ears and singing softly. It was the only time she would let her guard down.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever with the awkward silence in the air. A ding told them that they were on their floor and Morgan hurried of towards Garcia's office where he found her in the middle of some game. At the sound of him entering the room she leapt out of her chair and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she said while stepping away from him. "There has been so much going on here."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm... they're gonna interview the girls now that they've been fully examined, which apparently took some time."

"What? You mean those devils? Why?"

"They're the only witnesses they have since Emily won't give us her statement."

"I can't believe they would sink that low. Emily will tell us when she's ready."

"They can't wait that long. They need to file a report and Strauss is breathing down their necks. They need a full story and the girls are the only ones that can give them most of it."

Morgan clenched his fists from fury. The team wouldn't do that, no matter how much Strauss was on them. It was completely disrespectful and when Emily came back it would take some time for her to forgive them.

"They can't do that to her." he said, sadness obvious in his voice.

"How is she doing?" Garcia asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She mentioned the chain again. Sometimes it's like she isn't even in the room. It's like she relives the time she spent with George. She expects that she has to do the housework, that she has to be chained and that..." Morgan stopped there suddenly not wanting to tell her more, but Garcia somehow understood the last thing and she wrapped her arms around Morgan to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now, I think. If we get a case I want you to take care of her. Make sure she eats and sleeps."

Garcia nodded against Morgan's shoulder. She hated seeing Morgan like that and it hurt knowing what Emily was going through. Garcia wasn't quite sure that she wanted to know all the things that happened to her friend, but maybe if they knew they could help her. They would know which buttons not to push.

"Are you gonna go with them today? They have their interviews at 3. I think they waited in case you wanted to come with them."

"I don't know if I could do that to her. Invade on her privacy like that. But at the same time I want to understand at the same time."

"Why don't you ask her? Maybe she'll tell you that it's okay for you to come. You are going after lunch so you'll have time."

"Yeah... I should probably work now." Morgan said leaving Garcia's office.

* * *

It was Hope's cries that had awoken her. She knew the difference between Morgan's and Hope's now and this was definitely Hope who had woken up. The bed was empty next to her and she sat up in bed looking around the room. Morgan wasn't in the room. She glanced towards the clock which said 10.14. The kids had decided to sleep in this morning, or maybe she had already been up with them and they had fallen asleep again. Whatever the case was she hopped out of bed and made her way over to the room where she knew her daughters were. The cries were ear-piercing as she got closer and soon she could hear the second one begin to cry too. It was hard handling two little ones at the same time and at first she just stood staring at the tiny frames wondering if she would be able to take the two of them at the same time. The old Emily would, but the old Emily had had muscles and some body fat to make her stronger. So she decided to take them one at a time starting with Hope. She placed Hope on a blanket by the TV before getting the second child. Both of them were surprisingly heavy and when she had carried the second one downstairs to Hope she was unbelievably tired. She made them a bottle each and placed them in their mouths, placing them in a way so that she didn't need to hold them. Instead she lay down on the sofa and watched as her girls slowly started to empty their bottles. This single act with giving her own children something to eat took all the strength she had and she was now completely beat.

Emily must have dozed off because next time she woke was because of the door slamming shut. Morgan and Hope were sleeping on the floor with their empty bottles beside them. She sat up slowly as a pair of footsteps approached her. For some kind of reason she just sat there completely still, not bothering to find out who was coming. It was nothing she couldn't handle now that she'd been through everything and she wasn't afraid of dying.

"Em?" Morgan's voice came from behind her.

This time she turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing home?" she asked coldly starting to rise from the sofa and walking towards him.

"Lunch. Just wanted to make sure you get something to eat."

"Right." she said quickly. "I'm sorry for not having the food ready I was just so tired." '

"Emily, you don't have to make the food around here. I like to cook and I'm gonna make you some lasagna."

"Thank you." she said and wrapped her arms around him.

It was weird, though, not having to take care of the housework anymore. She had always been occupied with that to make the day fly by. Morgan did all that now and let her sleep most of the time or take care of the babies. But it almost seemed as if Morgan took care of that too. Some days, she realized, she would only get up to eat and she wouldn't see her babies because they were always asleep. The quiet nights too. Hadn't JJ told her about all the sleepless nights that came with children? So far she had only suffered some of them the first couple of days, but never during the time she'd lived with Morgan.

She watched him work around in the kitchen for a couple of minutes before the sound of Hope got her attention. The girl looked up at her with big, brown eyes when Emily approached and Emily smiled widely picking up her daughter. She held her daughter in a tight grip, loving the warmth of her small body. She was so tiny, they both were. Morgan was the more tired one of them. She would sleep more and it was always Hope who would wake her up. Hope liked the attention it got her when she cried and as soon as the little girl would spot her mommy she would stop crying and instead smile at her. Sometimes Emily found herself crying when she thought about Hope and Morgan growing up without a father. She didn't know if she was crying because George was dead or because the kind of father they had been given birth to. She never showed herself crying when someone else was around, though, it was her secret.

The lunch was ready 20 minutes later and Emily put down Hope in a baby chair before sitting down with Morgan opposite her. The first couple of minutes they ate in silence. Every bite she took hurt to swallow and she could feel her stomach turn over, but tried her best to prevent herself from vomiting.

"I need to tell you something." Morgan said, clearly nervous about something.

"Go ahead." she said shortly.

"The team is going to interview the girls so that they can file a report on what happened." he began and she inhaled a sharp breath. "They'll find out everything, most of it at least."

"Why?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Strauss is on them and they can't wait for you."

"At least I don't have to tell them." she said trying not to sound too bothered by the fact that her friends were going to look into the darkest 18 months of her life, but then she couldn't hold it in much longer. "I can't believe they would do that."

Tears were now visible in her eyes, but she never let them fall, and Morgan was uncertain if he should ask his question, but he decided to do it.

"They want me to come with them, but I'm not sure if I could do that to you."

"You should go." she said as simple as that. "They didn't see that much anyway."

Emily didn't know what to feel about what Morgan told her. There was a reason why she hadn't let anyone in. It was too humiliating and they would just see her as dirtier knowing all the things she'd done. But she also knew that the three remaining girls wouldn't be able to tell the worst parts since they had only done it when the girls wasn't around, except for that last time when he hadn't cared if they'd watched or not. She wondered what they would tell her team and, most of all, how they would act. Holly would probably smile while telling them about the tortures. Sarah had saved Emily's life so she would tell them everything with regret. Sarah had always been the quiet one and sometimes she would crawl up to bed next to Emily. The girl had wanted a mommy. Julie would be something in between. She was Janey's twin, but had always, just like Sarah, been the submissive one. They would always do as Holly and Janey told them. So there were many ways for them to act really, but in the end the team would know much more about the time in that house. She suddenly felt it much harder to keep her stomach under control as she leapt towards the bathroom emptying every little piece of food she had eaten that day. Morgan had run after her, holding her hair as she did so. If she would keep throwing up everything she would never get back to normal, she knew that, but it was hard to keep it down sometimes.

"You okay, princess?" Morgan asked, his voice full of concern.

"Mmhmm..." she said wiping her mouth with a towel. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'll get you one of those nutrition drinks for now." he said and she followed him into the kitchen.

He had been instructed to try giving her chewable food at every meal, but if she couldn't keep it down there were drinks or soups he could get her which made it easier for her stomach to handle. They weren't necessarily good, but she could keep it down and that was enough for both of them.

When Morgan had given her the drink with the taste of strawberry and had cleared the table he left the house, leaving her alone again with the babies.

* * *

**A/N Emily won't be like in the first chapter always. Like Morgan said that sometimes it was like she was back at that place. In this chapter she was with Morgan, just so you know:)**

**Oh and if you miss Carson, I haven't forgotten about her:) She'll be in soon enough:P Btw, I still want ideas on how she can mess with Morgan and Emily!:) Please tell me if you have any ideas:)**

**And I'm starting to realize how confusing it is with baby Morgan and Morgan:O**

**Now, please review and let me know what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I had this chapter done at the beginning of this week, but my computer chord won't charge my computer so I had to wait until the weekend so here it is... It will be the girls telling the team the things we already know:)**

**BTW! Our musical premieres this Wednesday! So since I will be rehearsing and play in a musical all week, next chapter won't be up until the next weekend:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Morgan wasn't pleased that he got paired with Carson to interview Holly Riley. The first thing he thought about was that she didn't know Emily and therefore shouldn't take part in this questioning, but according to Hotch that was even better since she wouldn't be emotionally involved like the others. The second thing was that they still hadn't cleared their one night stand out. He felt extremely guilty for letting himself get lost in the moment like that. They needed to talk about it, to make it clear that it was a mistake and could never happen again. Make sure that they were on the same page. He glanced over at Carson who was keeping her head straight forward looking out the windshield. The woman looked nervous for some kind of reason. By the looks of it she wasn't comfortable being there with her.

They turned into Virginia Child Psychiatry and put the car in park. JJ, Hotch, Reid and Rossi were already there waiting for them to reach the hospital. Inside they were met by a doctor who directed the pairings to three different rooms. Holly was drawing a picture when Morgan and Carson came in. Morgan knew he had to talk to Holly like he was talking to any other child, but knowing what she'd done made it so hard.

"Hey, Holly," Carson began softly. "We would like to talk to you about this last year when Emily lived with you."

Holly looked up at this and smiled.

"Uh huh... What about mommy?" she asked and Morgan shivered at the word 'mommy'.

"Can you tell us everything you remember?"

"Everything?" she asked, almost too happily, and the two agents nodded.

"Okay, so there was this day at the Tivoli that I saw her. Daddy had always told me how we needed a new mommy and she was perfect. Daddy liked her too, but then the morning when she had slept at our house she had found my old mommy so me and my sisters kept her from going." She said this last thing with pride, like she had done something really good. "Then you came."

She turned her head towards Morgan and smiled viciously.

"I'm gonna skip that part since you know what happened. We drove away to a new house instead. Mommy was supposed to take care of all the housework. Daddy kept her chained so that she wouldn't run away. He had also put an alarm, but she didn't know that at first." she paused for a couple of seconds concentrating on getting the colors inside of the lines.

"Whenever she misbehaved daddy let us play with her. It was fun, but she didn't scream like the others so no one could win."

"Win?"

* * *

"Janey and Holly made us join a lot of competitions." Sarah said and JJ gave her a look that told her to go on. "We had who could get out more blood from a cut or who could get the woman to scream the loudest. My ears always hurt."

It made JJ sick to her stomach to hear about the cruelty of these girls. They had made the whole torture game into a competition.

"What did Emily have to do around the house?" Reid asked the girl.

"Stuff. She would always have to cook and clean. Until she was with baby. You see, she had babies in the stomach two times before, but both of them came out as blood because she would do something to anger daddy. There had never been blood from down there and daddy told us about it and I... I think we killed them." the girl said as small teardrops started to roll down her cheeks.

JJ hated hearing about what Emily had to go through and she was so close to just walk out of there, but she couldn't. She needed to hear about it. She needed to know.

"When she got a baby in her stomach the third time daddy was very careful so she didn't have to do a thing anymore. He kept her chained in the bedroom and she only came down to eat."

"What did you think about that?" Rossi asked Julie who was carefully placing a Lego princess on top of the castle, tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"It was sad that she couldn't come down, but daddy didn't want to take any risks." she said.

"Did she eat much when she got down?" Hotch asked and the girl shook her head.

"Daddy wanted her to, he really did, but she would always poke around in it. Daddy tried to force her by feeding her and stuff, but I think it all came back up anyway. He complained a little about how thin she had gotten."

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other at this new information. If Emily had refused food things must have been really bad and it hurt them to know that.

* * *

"Can you tell us about when she gave birth?"

"We woke up in the middle of the night because of someone screaming. It was the first time I ever heard her scream and man did I love the sound." Holly said with a big toothy grin that made Morgan sick. "Daddy told us to get back to bed and that they were going to be right back so we did as he told us. I knew they were going to a hospital and that they would come home with a baby. They did come home like two days later, but with two babies. Mommy was asleep at the time and didn't wake up until two days after that."

"How was she by then?" Morgan asked.

"Tired. Surprised that her chain was removed."

The chain. She had asked him about it too.

"Later that morning when mommy had gone up daddy was grumpy."

"Why?" Carson asked.

"I was getting to that." she snapped staring into Carson's brown eyes. "He said something about sedatives and that she was asleep so he didn't get to have fun with mommy. I felt really bad for him and angry with her."

Morgan understood what it was Emily had done to keep him from raping her. It was only once, but Morgan still felt proud of her.

"What happened next?" Carson asked.

"It was the same day when we were playing with our dolls. Emily came down with one of the babies, I never really learned the difference between them, but I will when they get older." she said smiling, but Morgan knew that she wouldn't get to see them again. Not if he could help it.

"So Janey went up to mommy and asked if she could hold her, but mommy wouldn't let her. Janey got very angry and came up with this plan so we could get back at mommy. When we heard loud music from the bedroom we snuck into the babies' room and took one of them to our room and then we waited."

"What were you waiting for?" Morgan asked.

"Mommy, silly." Holly said with a playful tone.

"What happened when she came?"

"We had heard her scream one time, but it took a while before she came. Her eyes were filled with fear when she saw the baby. It was so funny." Holly said and she started laughing at the memory.

"Then what?" Morgan asked urgently.

"She sat down in a chair because Janey threatened the baby and then we tied her up. We returned the baby so that we could focus on mommy. She did need some punishment so we started this game where she was our prisoner. Janey suggested that we should tie a fishing line around her neck and mommy would almost turn purple. We made a game out of that too; who could get mommy to turn purple the fastest. I won!"

Holly smiled proudly and it made Morgan even sicker. This girl hadn't got it into her head that what they had been doing was wrong.

"It was my idea to drop hot wax on her. I knew that would hurt because one time I accidently spilled hot wax on me."

No matter how much the girl pouted with her lips she didn't earn any pity points for hurting herself. When Holly noticed this she stopped pouting and replaced it with an evil expression and Morgan knew that he wouldn't like the next information, but he didn't listen to his inner voice that told him that he should leave.

"So when we had done all this for, I don't know how long, but a couple of hours daddy called for her and came barging in. Apparently she had knocked him out or something, but he was really proud of us for keeping her there. He was angry with mommy, though, and wanted to continue something. This was the really funny part because daddy made her scream. Oh, you wouldn't believe how beautiful the sound was with the inch of pain hidden in the scream."

"Please, tell me what he did." Morgan said through gritted teeth. He was pissed at this girl who, apparently, still took a lot of pleasure in knowing what they had caused Emily.

"Yes, so he threw her up against the wall and hit her a little. Then he turned her around so her face hit the wall. She told him that he should stop since we were in the room, but I honestly didn't mind. Then he pulled her dress up and pulled her panties of and... you know that thing boys pee with?" she asked and Morgan nodded with a gulp. He already knew where this was going and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"He took it and put it into her backside. I don't know what kind of torture it was, but it made her scream and she got really hurt."

Holly was outright laughing by now and if she would be an adult Morgan would take great pleasure in knocking that smug look of her. Instead he clenched his fists and left the room without a word leaving Carson alone with the child.

* * *

"What happened next?" JJ asked with visible tears in her eyes. She had promised herself not to cry, but hearing a little girl describing her father raping a woman, a woman they all knew so well for that matter, was just too much.

"Daddy took her away and we were smiling. I didn't like seeing him hurt her like that, but my sisters were smiling so I guess I had too." Sarah said wiping a couple of tears away. "The next day she was so scared when we came down and she tried to get us to play upstairs, but Janey wanted to play with her. Daddy had chained her downstairs and was out so she couldn't really go anywhere. She told us that we could play after lunch. I wanted to go back downstairs and talk to her so when my sisters didn't notice I snuck of. I was on my way down the stairs when I heard voices." Sarah said and she turned her head to look the two agents in their eyes. "She was talking to this girl. I think she was a neighbour because I've seen her playing ball outside. They talked about how she was going to call mommy's friends."

"But you didn't tell anyone about it?" Reid asked and Sarah shook her head. "Why?"

"I didn't like how daddy hurt mommy so if we got help I thought we could be happy."

"You did realize that your father would go to prison, right?" Reid asked.  
"Yeah, but he was a meany. I liked mommy, she was pretty and nice, so I thought that I could live with her... But now I'm stuck here and there's this mean doctor who says that we will never get away from here because no one will want us."

Sarah started to cry even more now and JJ's mother instincts couldn't help but to feel bad for the girl so she went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She cried against JJ's shoulder for a short while until Reid continued his questions.

"What happened when we arrived?" he asked, already knowing how it all went down, but he wanted to know how she looked at it and most of all; why she pulled the trigger.

"We had eaten lunch and we went up to play for a while when the alarm went off." Sarah said between sobs. "We ran out to the hallway and daddy told us to go in to the babies' room. He gave us like these knives and a gun and told us to wait in the closet. The door opened again when daddy told Janey and Holly to bring the babies out. I saw daddy hurt mommy and I knew he was gonna kill her so I took the gun."

"But you killed your sister too?" JJ said in a question.

"It wasn't on purpose. I haven't used a gun before, but I'm not really sad that she died because she was mean."

JJ stood up from the girl because they had now found out everything the girl knew and they were just about to walk out when Sarah's weak and pleading voice came from behind them.

"Please don't leave me here. I just want to be with mommy."

Sarah was crying and it hurt to leave her like that, but they had to. Everyone else were already out in the waiting area when JJ and Reid came out. Both of them released a heavy sigh. The others looked beat too and they showed that the information had hit them just as hard. The silence was thick and no one knew what to say, most of them regretted that they had chosen to go there. Not Carson though. She found it hard to keep herself from smiling because she knew it would be highly inappropriate to smile in the middle of everything. She was probably the only one who loved hearing about the torture their former colleague had to go through and how dirty she was. How could Morgan want her after this? The thing she didn't like though was the others reactions. That they actually felt bad for their friend. By the sound of things she hadn't given up much of a fight so she probably wanted it deep down. Morgan would never understand that, though, how Emily had chosen a psychopath instead of him. He was probably in denial. From the very beginning it had been Emily who went out on a date with George, fell in love with him and slept at his house, but still Morgan cared about the whore.

"I know that was a lot to take in." Hotch said after a while.

"Like hell it was." Morgan said standing up from his seat. "They broke her and that girl didn't show any remorse at all. She laughed when she told us about when he had performed anal on her in front of them."

"It felt so bad leaving Sarah behind. Hearing a child cry... it's heart-breaking." JJ admitted.

"She knew that we were coming before anyone else, but she didn't tell anyone in the hopes of getting a happy ending and now she is stuck here."

"Where else should she be? She tortured Emily and those other women."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, JJ. Just give it a rest." Morgan said angrily and stormed out of the room towards the parking lot.

They were all surprised of Morgan's outburst, but they understood it. Morgan's feelings towards Emily were no secret and the fact that he had to witness her broken self everyday must've been hard for him. When Morgan left the others saw no reason to stay so they decided to go back to the office to file the report. Morgan decided not to come with the others and had Carson drive him home instead. He needed to be with Emily.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter will probably start where this one ended, Carson dropping Morgan off:) **

**Just one little comment... Carson is kind of right about one thing in this chapter and that's that Emily had actually started to date George and chosen him, but she is still the same crazy bitch and George is still a psychopath and Morgan and Emily is meant for each other! Got this idea when I remembered that one of my reviewers (Hailey9989) asked me why Emily went out with George:)**

**And if you want to you can check out my other stories... I'm doing a cross-over between CM and Desperate Housewives! I so wanted to read one of those, but they didn't exist so I wrote one myself:)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for what to happen:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. We had our musical last week! It went awesome! But it kept me from writing:P**

* * *

Chapter 4

He was fuming inside as Carson drove the all familiar way home to his place, and to Emily. After listening to the little devil describing some parts of her stay there he just needed to hold her, to see that she was okay now and not in the hands of George fucking Riley. The awkward silence the car was filled with on the way to the psychiatry was now replaced with Carson's constant rambling about the things they'd heard and a little about nothing in particular. He didn't really pay attention to what she said, but what she said next he really couldn't miss.

"...in which I would have thought she would have fought him. And what was she doing with him from the first place anyway? Don't you two have like this thing?"

She looked at him when she said this and he found himself stopping to think about what she'd actually said. Carson was right, why had she gone out with George? Garcia had told him that she'd noticed her feelings towards him too, but she went out with him and Morgan had been a bit happy for her. He did try to scare him away with the whole skype think, but when that hadn't worked he hadn't tried harder. Soon he snapped out of it though, this wasn't the time for thinking like that; it was the time to take care of Emily. The questions could be saved for later. Instead he actually opened his mouth and talked to Carson.

"Do you really think she would have been here if she'd fought back? She did what she needed to survive."

"Yeah, but what life will she live now with everything she's been through and knowing that she didn't fight him?"

"What are you saying, agent Carson?" he said, adding the agent to distance himself further from her.

"I'm just saying that if it was me I wouldn't have been there for so long, I wouldn't even have gotten there at the first place. I would've fought back from day one when those girls tried to keep me there. I mean it would have been easy to just shake them off and leave."

Morgan listened intently while his colleague talked. At first he couldn't believe what the woman was saying to him, but that last thing did have some logic in it. He didn't want to let her know that, though, so instead he did the only thing he knew how to do.

"You are right..." he began getting a surprised, but a little disturbing happy look. "You wouldn't have been there that long. You would have died a long time ago. Emily is the strongest person I know. She got stabbed, beaten, tortured in various kinds of ways, had two miscarriages, gave birth to twins and raped every day, but she is still here standing. I love her and I'm so proud of her for keeping herself alive all these months."

When Morgan ended his speech Carson sat quietly beside him, not even meeting his eyes. Morgan had won and he liked the feeling. She really should have thought twice about talking like that about Emily.

"You can drop me off by the bus stop over there." Morgan said and Carson turned into the one Morgan referred to.

He stepped out of the car and watched as the SUV drove away before crossing the street and entering the house. What he first heard when he entered the house was something he hadn't heard since before Emily's abduction. There was this soft laughter coming from the living room and he had really missed the sound. He walked into the room and found Emily on the floor with the twins playing with a Winnie the pooh rattle.

"Hey!" he said startling her. She had been so occupied with the playing that she hadn't heard him coming in and now she looked completely terrified. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Uhm.. Yeah." she said looking back at her daughters and that was it.

She pretended that he wasn't there and the laughter stopped. Now she played almost robotically with them. After everything he'd heard he just needed to talk to her. He couldn't just sit around while she was hiding inside this shell of hers. No, it was now or never. So he sat down beside her on the floor and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Em, we need to talk." he stated.

"You talked with them." she said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, but even if I hadn't we would still need to talk. I hate seeing you like this."

"Then close your eyes."

"You know I can't do that. Just let me in, please. Just tell me how you're feeling."

"Strange." she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It's strange being able to walk around this house and to go out whenever I want to. It's strange not to be forced to have sex at least one time a day for 18 months. It's strange that I can walk without feeling pain because he'd fuck me so hard. Sometimes I just don't know if I'm still with George or if I'm here."

If Morgan's heart wasn't broken before, it definitely was after hearing her cracked voice finally letting him in. He didn't want George to be dead. He wanted to slowly torture the man to death for everything he'd put Emily through.

"Emily, I..."

"Don't. I brought this one upon myself. I dated him without checking him up and I stopped saying no. I just let it happen." she said repeating the words Carson had said less than an hour before.

She was crying now. Every little emotion she had been storing inside of her was now coming out in the form of tears. Morgan pulled Emily into his arms, letting her sob against his shoulder.

"Don't you ever say that." he said against her beautiful hair. "You didn't ask for him to be a psychopath. You didn't ask for him to take you away and..."

"But I did, remember?" she interrupted. "I said that I would go with him if he let you go. I even fucked him to make that happen. So I did ask for it."

Morgan was speechless. He didn't know how to answer to that so instead he sat there in  
silence, noticing how the twins had managed to fall asleep during their talk. He placed a kiss on Emily's head and listened to the silent sobs.

"You should have let me stay." she said when her sobbing had slowed down.

"What?" Morgan asked pulling away from Emily so that he could look her in the eyes.  
"I'm keeping you from work. I'm, as the team calls me, broken. I can't sleep a night without them in my dreams and I can't tell dreams from reality. It would be better for everyone if you'd never found me."

"Don't you ever say that." Morgan said, tears forming in his eyes. "I would have never ever dreamt of stop looking. I had to live over a year without you by my side and words can't describe how happy I am to have you back by my side. I will help you, Emily. You won't forget what happened, but I will make it better. I will help you with your beautiful daughters and I will help you get back on your feet again so that you can come back to work. You know why? Because I love you and I would do anything for you."

Just like that Emily threw her arms around Morgan's neck and cried even worse than before. He held her close to his chest and placed kisses on her head. It was almost like that tile when they'd found her and she couldn't let go of him, but this was less panicked. This was Emily Prentiss pouring her emotions out and letting Morgan comfort her. But she felt the same. She was still thin and hadn't made much progress there.

"What do you say we put Morgan and Hope to bed and get you something to eat." he said when she finally calmed down and she responded with a nod.

He scooted both babies up in his arms and left her wiping her tears while he went upstairs with the girls.

* * *

Carson opened the door to her apartment after a long day at work. Morgan hadn't come back after she'd dropped him off. She knew he'd been spending the whole day with Emily and she didn't like it. First she couldn't take him to lunch because he needed to make sure Emily ate something, and then she couldn't see or talk to him the whole afternoon. Emily had him wrapped around her finger and that needed to change. Carson felt frustrated and really needed to spill her guts, but to whom? The only friends she had was the people she worked with and she couldn't tell them that she wanted Morgan so badly that she was wishing Emily dead. How would they react to that? She had been thinking of ways to sabotage their so called relationship. Sure, Emily was apparently week and all, but it was just a matter of time before she'd decide to fuck him because that's who she was. But Carson knew that she'd had Morgan before Emily. She knew this because she had asked JJ one time if there was something between Morgan and Emily, since he had been so devoted on finding her. Emily would never want him if she knew what he'd been up to while she was gone. Carson needed to be friends with the whore. That way she could destroy her completely and then finally have Morgan to herself. It was hard planning the perfect way, but the bitch was fragile and the smallest wrong word could send her over the edge. Maybe she would go crazy and Morgan would be forced to send her into one of those mental hospitals. Hah, she could adopt the three girls, playing the good humanitarian who feels bad for the girls. She would definitely be on JJ's good side and it would scare the living daylight out of Emily, knowing that the kids were out again. She wouldn't think twice about getting the hell out of there. Then that would leave a grieving Morgan and he would need someone's shoulder to cry on. Only problem with this plan was that she didn't know what to do with three little girls running around. That wouldn't leave much time for her and Morgan. Morgan wouldn't be so happy about the fact that she's adopted them either. That guy she met at the bar could perhaps help her. But what would he do with them? Sell them to some kind of prostitution thing. No, she would feel bad about doing that to those sweet girls. She did have a conscience after all. But she could still use the man for other things though. He had said he would be willing to help her out as long as he didn't have to kill her, because that would put him back in prison. What about kidnapping? Would he go back for that? There was so many ways to ruin the bitch, but she knew she had to be smart about it if she wanted to get Morgan to herself. So many ways.

She walked over to her refrigerator to find something to eat and drink. There was some Chinese leftovers, a pasta salad, mineral water and some beers. She settled for Chinese and a beer and went to sit by the TV. She ended up watching a crappy movie and some reruns of Melrose Place. When she watched she was stuck for this crazy idea. She knew it would work. They did it on TV so why wouldn't she be able to pull it off? But she needed a friend for this and that was exactly who she was going to call.

* * *

**A/N Maybe not the best chapter, but at least Emily opened up a little to Morgan:) And now Carson has decided on being Emily's friend, wonder how that'll turn out;) And the other thing she's been planning:P**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far:) And if you have any suggestions on what you want to read:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this took a while... Was kind of busy last week with graduation and prom. But now I'm back and I'll try to update on all of my stories:) Check out my covers for Bloody Sunday and The Collector^^**

**Now enjoy! A chapter with lots of Carson! Yaaaay!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Morgan had been sent off with Hotch to interview a prisoner and he had asked the other agents to look after Emily. Carson knew that she wasn't included in those, but he had never spoken those words. She knew that JJ had already been by Emily's and left some food, but come back in a bad mood because of how Emily had distanced herself from JJ. Reid had also gone by with more food, but Emily had barely touched it and gone upstairs to sleep. Garcia had been by with cookies and had been the only one to come back cheery because Emily had finished those cookies and actually spoken to her. Carson had made her famous chicken sandwich and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so Carson decided to let herself in. She didn't find Emily on the bottom floor so she walked slowly up the stairs.

"Emily?" she called, but she got no answer so she continued up.

She wasn't with the children and she wasn't in the master bedroom. Then she heard a quiet groan from the bathroom and when she walked in she found Emily lying on the floor on her stomach. She had a scratch on her forehead as if she had fallen and hit her head on the sink. What a klutz. But she was supposed to befriend Emily so instead she put on her most worried face and ran up to her.

"Oh my god, Emily! What happened?" she asked while pulling her up from the floor.

"I... I think I... Who are you?"

"I'm agent Kayla Carson. Morgan told the whole team to watch you while he went away."

"Of course he did." Emily muttered and rolled her eyes, much to Carson's amusement.

"Have you eaten anything?" Carson asked, still playing worried.

"Cookies." she answered.

"I think you passed out because the lack of food. I've brought chicken sandwiches if you would like some. Let me take care of that wound and that we'll go down and eat, okay?"

To Carson's surprise Emily nodded and Carson patched the wound up with a bandage before they both went down to the kitchen. Emily was much easier to deal with than her colleagues had said which worked perfectly for her. They sat down at the table and Carson brought out the food and handed one to Emily who began to eat.

"So how are you holding up?" Carson asked.

"I'm... I just want things to be like they were before." Emily told her honestly.

"Yeah, I get that. Things were bad over there, huh?"

"Mmhmm... I don't know why I told you that, it's just... It feels nice talking to someone about what's eating me up."

"Why haven't you talked to JJ, you two are close friends right? Or the guys?"

"I'm mad at them. It feels like I only have Morgan and Garcia left." she said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Why? If I can ask."

Emily actually chuckled. "You can ask. They abandoned me. They stopped looking and assumed that I was dead. I know it's childish..."

"No, it's not..." Carson said and took Emily's hand in hers. "You are right to be mad at them. I would too if I was stuck in a hell house while they were out there not even caring enough to look."

"They didn't care." Carson was satisfied to see a tear roll down Emily's cheek and knew she had her in a deep trap. That woman would be alone in the end. "Morgan did... And Garcia."

"Right." Carson sad, dragging out the word.

"What?" Emily said, concerned.

"He told me about your situation after the first case we worked together, but after that... Promise me you won't be mad at me?"

"Just tell me, please."

"We slept together."

Silence. A silence that Carson was happy with because that meant that the truth had done something to the other woman.

"It's not like we were together anyway." Emily said finally, but being a profiler Carson recognized the hurt in the other woman's voice and she smiled on the inside.

"I'm sorry... You know what? I think we should do something together. Like going to a bar and just forget about everything for one night."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I haven't been out there in a while."

Carson was disappointed to hear that, but she was happy that she was making progress being Emily's friend. It was almost as she had almost pretended to be that broken, refusing-to-eat woman because she wasn't like the rest had described her. She had probably reached her 100th word and finished one whole chicken sandwich. Pretending all just to get into Morgan's pants. No wonder her friends, or not friends anymore, had stopped looking. But Carson decided to give the woman across the table her biggest smile, correction- fake smile. The whore actually smiled back, which disgusted Carson.

"Then I'll take you out when you are ready." Carson told her and Emily nodded.

* * *

Emily had been taking one of her many naps when she woke up. It seemed as if the only thing she did nowadays, when not caring for her children, was to sleep. Her head was throbbing when she awoke and she felt slightly nauseous. She threw the covers away and rose from the bed. Blood rushed up to her head and she began feeling dizzy from getting up so fast. She had to hold on to the bedpost so that she wouldn't fall. When the dizziness was over she checked on the twins. Both needed to change diapers and to be fed. Emily sighed deeply. It wasn't that she didn't like taking care of her children, but she was always so god damn tired, like all the energy had drained from her body. Then there was also this constant reminder of George every time she laid eyes on the little ones. She still gave the kids what they wanted as fast as her body would let her and soon both of them were asleep in their cribs again.

By this time Emily was exhausted and the only thing she wanted was to go back to bed. She made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and her whole face just looked disgusting. She put on some water and took a handful up to her face hoping to wash it all away or maybe just get some life into it. The water only managed to roll down her face and was dripping from her face. Soon the feeling of nausea filled her body once again and the dizziness came back. Her intention was to bend over the toilet and empty her stomach from the little food she had consumed, but somehow everything went blurry, every sound sounded so strange and soon her legs gave away from under her making her fall to the ground. On her way she could have sworn she heard a crack in her skull and that her head began to throb just a little before it all went black.

She wasn't sure for how long she had been out when she heard the vague sound of her name being called.

"Ugh..." she groaned due to the massive headache she now had.

It was meant to be a 'yes', but she couldn't form those words. She knew she most likely needed some help and the person that had entered the apartment was probably the best for the job. Even if it would be JJ, Reid or anyone else from the team that had been showing up regularly to get her to eat while Morgan was out of town. But the voice that came through the door and who later bent over her surprised her. Last time she had seen her she had looked like she would want to kill Emily. Maybe Emily had over reacted or something because the tone in the other woman's voice showed genuine concern.

"I... I think I... Who are you?" she asked although she knew the woman was with the team, but she didn't know the name.

"I'm agent Kayla Carson." the woman answered. Kayla. It was a beautiful name and she was definitely a beautiful young woman. "Agent Morgan told the whole team to watch over you while he went away."

Emily snorted at this. It had been so obvious and it kind of angered her that Morgan would send JJ, Reid and Rossi when he knew that she wanted nothing to do with them right now. Garcia was okay to send over and this agent didn't do harm either.

That's why she surprisingly enough, to both her and the other agent by the looks of it, accepted the offer to eat the food the new agent had brought. Emily could probably been seen as stubborn and childish for so easily refusing to eat anything her old team brought and then accept Kayla's and Garcia's food so quickly. She had been really hungry when Garcia came, but the tech analyst had only brought cookies so a chicken sandwich was the best thing for her right now.

They sat opposite each other at the kitchen table and she immediately began to eat. Then Carson asked a lot of questions and Emily answered them all truthfully. She hadn't talked to anyone and somehow all this just felt right. This was a person she could tell would listen and a person she wasn't afraid to tell how much she hated some of her team members right now. Morgan had asked a couple of times what she was thinking and she had told him, but somehow it felt as if he wanted her to forgive them this soon and the same went for Garcia. Emily loved Morgan, she really did, and she could picture him helping her raise her girls, but... yes, there was a but... Morgan was bound to feel disgusted by her. For over a year the only one who had touched her was George and Morgan wouldn't want to be and touch where he had.

If this could be called a reason then this was the reason for her to opening up to Kayla.

"Right..." Kayla said after Emily had said that Morgan and Garcia were the ones who had cared about her.

The way she said that word made Emily worried. There was no truth to it.

"What?"

"He told me about your situation after the first case we worked together, but after that... Promise me you won't be mad at me?" Kayla said adding more to the worried feeling she had, but she couldn't be mad at the woman who had been nothing but kind to her.

"Just tell me, please." she urged on.

"We slept together." the woman across from her said quickly, as if ripping away a band-aid.

Emily could have sworn she stopped breathing for only a couple of seconds. She wasn't mad at Kayla, though, because she had always known how Morgan was with the  
women. He pulled them in like fishes to a hook, or bees to a flower and the women would helplessly fall for her charm. This time he had used her story to bait her. Clever move she must say, but she couldn't find herself angry with him either. She couldn't expect him to wait for him, hell she had gone out with George and slept with him. She was only a little disappointed that Kayla had told him and not he, but why would he? She never gave him a reason to, she barely talked to him. Still this fact caught her really of guard and she had to admit that she was sad. Was the two of them together now?

"It's not like we were together anyway." she finally said.

"I'm sorry." Kayla said, but she didn't have anything to be sorry for, it wasn't her fault. "You know what? I think we should do something together. Like going to a bar and just forget about everything for one night."

Emily smiled. That did sound very tempting. If she hadn't been afraid of every dangerous creature out there she would have taken her up on the offer, but right now she wasn't ready.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I haven't been out there in a while." she said.

"Then I'll take you out when you are ready."

"I would like that." Emily said smiling and finished of her sandwich. "God, this is really good."

Kayla smiled at her an Emily returned it. Just when she swallowed the last bite, the all too famous need to vomit returned. She knew it would since she hadn't been able to eat anything without vomiting in a year. This time she really tried to suppress the urge and kept taking several deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked with concern.

"Mhmm... Just need a minute."

It didn't take a minute, though, until bile reached her throat and she put a hand over her mouth and ran off to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Kayla ran after and held her hair away.

"I'm sorry. It really was good." Emily said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's okay. I just have to bring these over every day and you will soon eat normally again."

"Why?" Emily asked, surprised over the woman's friendliness.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"You don't really know me, but still you want to help take care of me."

"That's what friends do and I think we can be really great friends, but first you need to get better. You don't look too good."

Emily was amazed by Kayla, but she had to agree on their potential friendship.

* * *

**A/N Wouldn't it be crazy if Emily fell in love with Carson and they ended up being a couple? I won't go that far, but at least they are friends now, right? All is good!;)**

**Oh, funny fact: I wrote how she was feeling when she was about to faint, then I went to the doctor and gave blood and nearly passed out so now I added things I felt:)**

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back with this story and you all have IMAC11 to thank for because without her enthusiasm about this story I wouldn't have updated today:) **

**If you've read Twice upon a time you know that I've started a poll where my readers get to vote about what my next story should be about. I'll write the summaries for them at the end of this chapter:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a few weeks after Morgan had left Emily in the hands of the team. Emily was happier and for the first time today, Emily actually ate Morgan's risotto without vomiting. Morgan almost wanted to applaud, but knew she would be pissed if he did. Morgan didn't know what had changed, but he liked it. The real Emily was finally slowly coming back. She had asked him not to come home during lunch anymore with the promise that she would eat something and Morgan had agreed after a long time of arguing. That must have been the longest conversation they'd had. Apparently Emily had kept her promise and eaten every day since then, judging by her much healthier appearance. His girl knew how to take care of herself after all, which shouldn't have surprised him, but she hadn't shown him any signs that she could before.

He sat there at the table, watching Emily clean the table to a happy humming sound. It was she who had offered to clean and he could see the pride written over her face due to the fact that she had skillfully finished his Risotto and then also had gained the strength to clean after the two of them. Morgan would lie if he said he wasn't impressed by her sudden change. Or maybe it wasn't sudden, it might as well have come slowly upon them, only that Emily had been asleep every time he returned home and that he had only seen her in the middle of the night when the girls started crying or in the morning for the same reason. Should he have noticed that she was getting better? How had he been so occupied to miss that? Although, he had been busy with work. Especially this past week when Carson had called in sick. That was a good thing, though, not having to see her in the office. He dreaded the day when she came back, the guilt when seeing her force itself upon him. Emily deserved to know, even if they weren't together at the time, but he still felt awful. He should just lay it out there on the table and see her reactions. His guilt would probably disappear if he only got to see how she'd react. Maybe he could see if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, romantically. It was a perfect opportunity now that she was feeling happy or on the other hand he could totally destroy that happiness by mentioning anything.

A sudden thrill from Emily's phone snapped him back and he watched as she answered with her surname.

"Sure!" she said, almost too happily making Morgan concerned. Who would she talk with this tone to? Maybe Garcia? "Wait a minute."

She walked away from the room so that Morgan couldn't hear her conversation. Not only did she speak happily, but it was also a secret conversation. Morgan wasn't necessarily nosy, but with the way Emily had been after she got back, a secret, happy conversation was odd.

He couldn't help staring at her with wide eyes when she got back and now she looked just an ounce of nervous. Looking past that, he decided to have that talk with her.

"Em…" he began at the same time she nervously cleared her throat, an announcement that she wanted to speak. "You go first."

"Thanks! I, um, wanted to see if you could, eh, watch the kids tonight. I mean if you're not up to it I totally understand, I can ask Garcia..."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd love to watch them."

Emily seemed to relax at his answer.

"Thank you." she said softly and got back to loading the dishwasher, at a much faster pace this time.

"So… what are you doing tonight?" he asked to her turned back.

"Just going out with a friend." she said as if it was nothing more to it.

It was to Morgan, though. He hadn't heard about a sudden friend of hers and he couldn't understand that she was ready to leave the house for said friend. Last time he checked Emily had only spoken to him and Garcia, both of which she should've mentioned by name. So he couldn't stop that strike of jealousy that hit him because he wanted to be the one to take her out for the first time in almost two years. But instead of showing his jealousy he plastered a smile on his face and decided to pretend that he was happy for her.

"Good for you." he said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, maybe." she said, laughing uncomfortably. Maybe he had over-acted with the whole happy attitude. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" she said as she sat down opposite him.

"It wasn't anything important. I'll just talk about it with you tomorrow." he said. He didn't want her night of fun to be ruined so he could let it wait for now.

"Okay, if there's nothing more I should get ready. She's picking me up in an hour and I can't look as if I just woke up." She said and Morgan felt a little better that Emily's friend wasn't a he.

He smiled at her and when she'd left the room he buried his head in his hands. The shower was turned on in the bathroom and Morgan used this time to really think about what he should do. A part of him actually thought about following her, not sure if it was because he was over-protective or just nosy. Probably a little bit of both. It would be enough to glance through the window and see who's picking her up, though.

These were his thoughts when he heard her steps in the hallway 45 minutes later and he picked up a newspaper, so that she wouldn't suspect he was up to something. Then he rolled his eyes at how stupid he was acting, as if not reading a newspaper would raise suspicion. So he put it down when she stepped into the room and he took in her appearance. She looked absolutely stunning in her knee-length black dress and the way she had put on the make-up in just the right shades to make her face draw all the attention. It was a very big contrast to the way she had looked before. Every man out there was bound to cast her a glance or two.

"Emily... You look... wow!"

"Thanks." she giggled nervously. "It isn't too much?"

"Um, no! You look perfect!" he said and noticed the red color creeping up her face.

Her phone went off for the second time that night and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID first.

"I'll be down in a minute." she said and put her phone back in her purse. "That was her. I should go now."

Morgan nodded and smiled before she walked out of there. As soon as the door closed she ran up to the window, glancing over the street, but he couldn't see the car anywhere. He saw Emily, though, walking further down the street and then he could see a glimpse of a blue sedan that Emily got into. Morgan cursed at himself as he watched it drive away.

* * *

Carson had called her to see if she was still up for their night together. Somewhere in their newfound friendship they had agreed not to let Morgan or anyone else in on the news. It might actually have been Emily who had brought it up, which was even better for Carson. The two of them had talked about going out when she got better and this night Emily had been really excited about showing Morgan that she was finally able to eat thanks to all the chicken sandwiches Carson had brought her. Emily had mentioned that she'd gotten Morgan to eat lunch with the team instead and Carson would come every day, bringing two sandwiches for her. One for lunch and one for dinner. Then when her new visits had made progress she had called in sick to really prepare her plan to destroy Emily. That would start today.

When Carson called her Emily had happily told her that Morgan had made her some Risotto and she had eaten it all without throwing up. Carson had pretended to be really happy for her, telling her how good she was and how she was getting much better. Then Emily had told her that she really was ready to go out, finally. So 60 minutes after their phone call, Carson had parked a little down the street so that Morgan wouldn't see her and she gave Emily a call to let her know that she had arrived. The woman looked even more like a whore the way she was dressed, like she wanted the men out there to fuck her right on the spot. It made her angry, but she wouldn't show it to her new best friend. That was what Emily thought about their friendship at least, that naive little...

"Oh, Emmy! You look beautiful!" she said, happily when Emily entered the car.

"So I've heard." Emily said, looking down at her knees. "It isn't too much?"

Yes it is! "No, you look just the way you should a night out on the town." she said, smiling.

They were finally on their way to the club Carson had chosen for the night. The whole ride they managed to small talk and it never really got awkward between them. Although, when Emily talked about her and Morgan, Carson's grip on the steering wheel tightened  
and she secretly wanted to kill the woman right away, but that would give her even more attention with everybody mourning. Taking three deep breaths, she put away those thoughts and put her focus on her plans for the night.

The club she had chosen was already full of people and the line had gotten quite big. Luckily for Carson, she had chosen a club where they'd get in immediately without having to wait and talk even more. Emily just got further impressed with the fact and Carson smiled contently at the way she had the woman wrapped around her fingers. Emily was so desperate to find a new friend to spill her guts to that she never even noticed the evil grins Carson would have occasionally.

"One dry martini and one whisky on the rocks." Carson placed her orders at the bar.

"The music is really loud!" Emily shouted, trying to get heard over the music.

Carson rolled her eyes before turning around and giving Emily her drink.

"Yeah, it usually is that way." Carson shouted back, glancing over the mass of people crowding the place to look for one person in particular.

It took her a while to find him through all these people, but when she finally did she gave him a nod and she watched as the figured slowly moved closer.

"Maybe I'm nuts being here!" Emily shouted again. "Maybe I'm not ready yet."

"Don't be ridiculous, Em. You have to get out there someday... Sooner rather than later, right?"

"Right..." Emily said, unsure.

Carson couldn't help but to sigh at Emily. Why was she being so hard?

"Listen, we are gonna have so much fun getting drunk and dance with every man there is. Okay?"

Emily softened. "Okay."

Carson saw the first man, the wrong man, approaching the two of them and stopped beside Emily.

"Excuse me, gorgeous, shouldn't you be up there on the dance floor, dancing with me?" he said, placing a hand on her back.

"Drunk and dance, right?" Emily said to Carson, finishing her drink and followed the guy before Carson could say anything else.

She watched them dance, Emily being shy at first but when getting another drink from the guy she loosened up and started to grind herself against the man. Carson was a little pissed that her plan couldn't start. Sure she could as well do it with that loser, but Carson had promised her friend that he could have Emily. They were shooting each other glances while watching Emily on the dance floor, Carson giving her friend an apology with her eyes. However, the friend seemed more determent to their mission and he made himself over to the dancing pair and started swaying to the music behind Emily. Emily was starting to get a little drunk, which could be expected due to her thin body. Carson smiled happily when the other guy left and Emily threw her hands around her new dancing partner. It wasn't long before Emily left the dance floor with the man following her close behind.

"I fixed you another drink." Carson beamed happily.

Emily shook her head. "Sorry, can't have another. I'm a little too drunk. Give it to this happy fella here." she said and pointed to the man behind her. "I actually think I want to go home now. Morgan will be sooo pissed."

"Aaw, girl, you have to leave so soon?" he said, playing a lot drunker than he actually was.

"Sorry, cowboy! Gotta get home." she said placing a hand on his chest.

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"I don't think so." Emily chuckled.

"Just a little peck on the lips." he begged and Carson couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"M'key… just a little peck." Emily agreed and leaned into the guy.

Their lips met and Emily was about to pull away, but his hands cupped her face and he deepened the kiss. To Carson's surprise Emily kissed him back and she smiled happily when she noticed that their tongues got involved. But then Emily pulled away with a start, probably realizing what she'd done.

"I... I should go." she said and headed for the exit. "Coming Kay?"

"In a bit!" she shouted back, her gaze stuck at the man in front of her.

"Such a shame to end it there. Those were the softest lips I've ever tasted, and that body..."

"Don't worry. You'll get her some other time." she said and followed her brunette friend. It had almost worked, but next time Carson's luck would turn.

* * *

**A/N And done! I struggled a little bit, but I hope it went okay^^ Pay extra attention to the little nicknames I put in just to show that Carson and Emily are friends. Em and Emmy for Emily and Kay for Kayla. **

**Here's the summary for 5 of my new ideas and I want you who hasn't voted yet to vote for your favorite(s). You can vote for more than one:)**

**1. In middle of a case, Emily suddenly finds herself locked up in a mental hospital with the beliefs that her whole life has been in her imagination. She's not a FBI-agent, she hasn't worked for Interpol and she certainly hasn't got the strength to kick somebody's ass. No, she's just Emily Prentiss, a normal human being.**

2. What if they lived during the second world war in Germany. Emily, Morgan and Rossi has been caught and sent to auschwitz, JJ and Hotch are forced to work as guards and Garcia with surveillance, if they don't they'll die. Then one day everything changes as the director of the internment falls in love with Emily and takes her out of there to marry. Can Emily work this to her advantage and put on end to it all?

3. An ordinary trip to her hometown goes all wrong when Emily gets stuck in the middle of a human trafficking ring and it doesn't get better when she finds out that her own flesh and blood has sold her to these guys.

4. Cross-over with Saw. Jigsaw has done it again, only this time he has managed to take a team of FBI-agents and not any FBI-agents, but the team led by one Aaron Hotchner. When they wake up in the room they are 7, but at the end how many will be left? Warning: Character deaths.

5. Cross-Over with the Orphan. Emily and Derek Morgan get their hands full when they decide to adopt a sweet, little girl named Esther that has been thrown around in foster homes. As time flies Emily isn't so sure just how sweet this girl really is when strange things start to happen.

**Please review:) And thank you IMAC11 once more:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I wanted to publish this at the same time as Twice upon a time, but my friend is coming any minute now so I would have to wait until Monday to post. Didn't want that^^**

**I would just like to tell you that so far nr 3 of my ideas are winning... It's the human trafficking story!**

**And here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!:D **

* * *

Chapter 7

When Emily woke up after a goodnight's sleep her head was throbbing. She knew she had a major hangover, which was expected after a night with heavy drinking. Morgan had been waiting up for her when she got home and he was slightly mad at her for getting herself that drunk after everything that had happened. Emily knew he was just too overprotecting, but she still got mad for smothering her. She regretted it now, though, and was disappointed to see that he'd left for work already when she managed to get up. Her morning started with, besides for the horrible headache, getting the twins something to eat. She had started given them real food two weeks ago when they got 4 months old. The girls were awake when she entered their room and she was met by two pairs of big eyes looking up at her. They were smiling at the sight of their mommy and she smiled too. Sometimes Emily had a hard time knowing who to pick up first and was always left guilty over which she picked. Most of all she wanted to carry both of them at the same time, but she just couldn't. Today she picked up Hope first and got her dressed in a yellow t-shirt and dark jeans, before dressing Morgan in a pink t-shirt with matching pink jeans. They both looked so cute by the end of it and she could happily carry them both down to the kitchen, although she had to run two times. Morgan had recently bought them a high chair each and they could finally sit with Emily by the table. They seemed to love it too, getting to sit at the big table and feel big. She made them some apple flavored porridge that actually tasted quite good, Emily had to admit.

Emily made herself a sandwich with cheese and ham on. It stayed down just like the food yesterday and Emily was quite happy about it.

After breakfast she placed her babies on the mat in the living room where all their toys were. Emily sat down on the sofa and put on the TV. She flipped through the channels, but nothing worth watching was on. Turning of the TV again, she decided that she could settle for watching the kids play. Normally she could enjoy this for a whole day, but today she just felt bored. When she felt her pocket buzz, she looked at the caller ID and was happy to see Carson's name. Finally someone would save her from her boredom.

"Hey, Kay!" she answered happily. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't come for lunch today. I have a date."

Though Emily was disappointed that her friend couldn't entertain her, she was happy to learn that said friend had found a guy.

"It's alright. Good luck on your date!"

"Thanks, Em! And make sure you eat something!"

"I will." Emily laughed before they both hung up. She was left smiling on the couch, liking how much Carson cared about her.

The smile didn't last long, though, since she once again was met with that restless feeling. It was in times like these she had to admit that she actually missed her old friends. Maybe Emily had been a little too harsh on them and she should probably apologize for that. They had even stopped visiting her because of the cold shoulder she'd given them and at that time Emily was glad that they stopped coming, but now... God she missed them. Also the way she had been treating Morgan. The person that had stood by her side this whole time and who'd really showed that he cared so much about her daughters. He had bought everything they'd needed and he'd even gotten up some nights when they'd woken up so that Emily wouldn't have to. So what if he had slept with Carson one night, he had still showed her that he loved both her and the kids, and to be honest... She felt the exact same thing. Carson had told her that there wasn't anything between them so she wouldn't feel bad for going for it. But the question is if he would still want her after last night, she still felt guilty for kissing that guy, and with the way she'd been acting before that. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She didn't want to cry over things like this, but realizing how bad she had treated her friends lately she just hated herself.

Now she had a plan for the day! Morgan had bought one of those carriages for twins and if she went by bus she would be there in no time!

* * *

It was all paperwork today and now that it was after lunch JJ hoped it would remain that way. That way she would be home to Henry by six and she wanted nothing more. Going away on cases wasn't quite the same without Emily and to be totally honest JJ missed her a lot. It had been a few weeks since they last talked. JJ had stopped going over to her place when she'd made it clear that she didn't want JJ there. Emily hadn't said it with her own words, but she hadn't said anything else either. She didn't even come out of her room. It was obvious Emily held some kind of grudge against them all, but who could blame her. The girl had been to hell and back and it was a lot to deal with coming back to the real world.

JJ sighed, looking over the bullpen where everybody was caught up in their own paperwork. It was almost like they weren't as happy anymore. They were all still worried about their old colleague and when someone asked Morgan he would only say that she was struggling or something like that. Now that JJ came to think of it, Morgan had walked into the bullpen much happier than he'd been before, even though there was a hint of worry there. She had gone out to lunch with him and Reid, but he hadn't told them any good news. Maybe she should just head out there and ask him. Even if she couldn't say she was good friends with Emily, she still needed to know as soon as she got better. JJ decided to follow her guts and walked out to the bullpen. She kept thinking of a way to start a conversation, to not make things as quiet as their lunch, and when she saw that one of the desks were empty she found her topic.

"Hey, where's Carson?" JJ asked and both of the agents sitting in the bullpen looked up at the blonde. After being sick this past week Carson had come back this morning, but right now she was gone.

"I think she's at lunch, but she should be back any moment now." Reid said.

"Good." JJ said and thought hard about how to make Morgan talk about what had him so happy. Finally she decided to just spit it out and ask. "I noticed that you look a little happier today, Morgan. Have anything special happened?"

"Well, yeah... Sort of... Emily's doing much better now. She ate what I cooked yesterday and it stayed down."

"Wow! That's amazing!" JJ beamed, but with an ounce of sadness because she wanted to be there for her friend through these big steps. Then she noted that Morgan, too, had some sadness written over his face. "But that's not all there is?"

"No." Morgan sighed. "Yesterday she went out with a friend. I've never heard of a friend and I definitely didn't think that she was ready to go out... and I wanted be the one to take her."

"You're in love with her." Reid stated.

"How did it get so bad?" Morgan asked, his head buried in his hands. "I was so mad yesterday when she got home drunk and wouldn't..."

He stopped when he saw Carson walking in through the glass doors. That person would not get to hear about Morgan's problems with Emily; she wouldn't get to hear about any of his problems. Hotch had spoken to him about how he'd been treating Carson and Morgan had agreed on being nicer, but that didn't mean he had to confide in her.

"Who died?" Carson asked, sitting down at her desk, Emily's old one.

"No one." Morgan said shortly and got back to his paperwork. JJ took this as a cue for leaving.

JJ also thought it was strange for Emily to meet up with a friend at a bar all of a sudden and even if JJ had barely spoken to the woman she sure as hell couldn't remember Emily having other friends.

Then the most amazing and unexpected thing happened. JJ was just about to enter her office when the glass doors opened. They did several times a day and JJ would by reflex, like every time a door opened, glance over to them. What she saw made her jaw drop, but she was happy too and just wanted to run up and hug her. She didn't, though, since she didn't know where she had her anymore. But that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she was here, Emily was here, and in front of her she had her beautiful girls that had grown so much since the last time she saw them. JJ walked down to the other agents that seemed just as surprised as she did.

"What are you doing her, Emily?" Morgan asked as their friend approached them. She did look a lot healthier.

"I... I just got so bored spending the day at home, alone." she said truthfully. "And I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you all. I realized that it wasn't fair at all."

"We're sorry too, for giving up on you and thinking that you were dead." JJ said, sincerely.

"I don't blame you anymore. It was a hard situation and now... I've just missed you guys so much" Emily said with a few tears running down her cheeks, matching JJ's own. "Can we just hug and make up now? Please!"

JJ chuckled before wrapping her arms around Emily's thin frame and soon JJ switched with Reid, who hugged her just as tightly. It was good having her back.

"So how have things been?" Emily asked, wiping away her tears after pulling away from Reid.

"Definitely empty without you." JJ stated, even if Carson was in the room. She didn't think Carson would feel bad over it because she knew how good friends they had been with Emily.

JJ then kneeled down to the twins to say hello while Emily was having some kind of conversation with Reid. JJ didn't hear much since she was busy with the cuteness of the girls and their small hands that just loved to grab JJ's hair. The only time she managed to look up was when Emily said her name because she wanted to ask her something.

"Ask away!" JJ said with a big smile.

"I just realized today that my daughters don't have any godparents so I was wondering if you two would like to be Morgan's godparents." Emily asked, addressing to both JJ and Reid.

"I would love to." JJ said happily and hugged Emily once more.

"Yeah, Em... Me too!" Reid agreed and he also received one more hug.

This would probably have to be the happiest news JJ could have hoped for. Not only did she get her friend back, but she also got the most beautiful goddaughter in the world.

"Now I just have to get Hope a couple of godparents." Emily said, a big smile on her face, before turning to Morgan. "Hey, can I speak with you alone?"

* * *

**A/N There you have it! They have finally made up! But she still has Rossi, Hotch and Garcia left, which we'll handle next chapter.**

**Wonder what Emily wants with Morgan! I know, but do you have any ideas? I might change mine;P**

**And please let me know if there is a certain POV you want to read from next! I have some POVs in line, but if you have any requests...**

**Also, if you have any requests about who can be Hope's godparents... I'm having a hard time picking between Rossi, Hotch, Garcia and (believe it or not) Carson!:)**

**Review and let me know what you think! About everything:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Like all my stories right now, this took awhile to write. I didn't have writer's block or anything, but I just moved to the US and started as an Au Pair so I**'**ve been really tired. Oh, and I also started to write another story so every free time when I wasn't too tired I wrote that one, but now I've told myself that I have to update on my older ones before I post another chapter! **

**This is also a chapter many have been waiting for! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Emily led Morgan away from the crowded bullpen. Morgan looked a little worried, and unsure, not having a clue about what Emily wanted to talk about. For a profiler he was pretty clueless. The others seemed to know what she wanted, at least Carson did.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, worriedly.

Emily didn't know how to start so she decided to just get right to the point. That's why she just crashed her lips onto his and started kissing him. Morgan kissed her back and she was happy to feel that he wanted it too. It would be awful if he'd turned his head and backed away. When they pulled back Morgan looked at her amusingly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I am so, so sorry for the way I've been treating you. You have been there for me the whole time and never gave up on me and I... I was a... a… a bitch!"

Morgan chuckled. "Bitch?"

"You know what I mean… I realized today that I have been treating you badly when the only thing I've wanted was to be close to you and when I accidently kissed a guy yesterday I was filled with this guilt and I just fe..."

"Woah, woah, woah, Emily, calm down! You don't need to feel guilty about kissing someone else, you were hurting and we weren't together." Morgan reassured, placing two hands on her shoulders.

"Neither should you, you know." Emily said softly, which earned her a questioning look on his face. "Sleeping with Carson… I know you didn't mean anything by it and you were hurting and drunk."

"How did you...?" Morgan started, but was interrupted by her finger on his lips.

"I've been living in the dark for too long now and I'm ready to move on." She smiled as she replaced the finger with her lips and he just let his earlier question go, enjoying the exploration of her mouth. They were together now.

"God, I've wanted to kiss you for so long now." Morgan sighed. Emily nodded, agreeing with him, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest and breathing in his scent. "We should probably get back now. Everyone's staring at us."

"Mhmm…" was the only thing she said and kept on hugging him until he reluctantly pulled them apart. He took her hand as both of them heading back to their friends.

* * *

Carson's blood was boiling. It wasn't meant to be like this. Emily should've still been pissed with Morgan for sleeping with Carson, but instead they were standing behind the glass doors making out for everyone to see them and the colleagues around her were cheering happily. They were happy about it. Happy! Didn't they know that Morgan should be with her and that Emily just the night before had been kissing another man. She was just a whore who danced from man to man.

"She will just hurt him." Carson muttered quietly, but the statement didn't go unnoticed by JJ.

"What's that?" JJ asked, staring at Carson with her sickening blue eyes.

"Only yesterday she was kissing another man and they looked pretty cozy." Carson answered truthfully, seeing a chance to ruin some relationships.

"Yesterday? What are you talking about?" JJ didn't seem to get it through her thick skull. The blonde hair color really did speak for her IQ.

"At the club when we went out she was making out with this tattoo guy and she seemed to like it. I'm just surprised, that's all. Didn't think she would go after Morgan too."

JJ opened her mouth, but she didn't get anything out before Emily and Morgan came back, holding hands. The sight made her nauseous, but she was glad that she had said something to JJ. The woman didn't seem so happy anymore, which could only mean that she didn't want them together now that she knew the truth about her friend. It had been easier than she'd thought to fool the other profiler.

When they came up to them, Carson smiled widely, putting up a show for her friends. She noticed that JJ wasn't as good at it as she was, but she didn't care. Maybe it was even good and could create quite an argument between the women. Unfortunately Emily didn't notice JJ's facial expressions, being so disgustingly happy and all.

"Look who decided to join the world again." Rossi's voice could be heard and Emily walked, no ran, up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting, Dave!" she apologized loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"It's okay, kid. You'd been through enough and needed time to heal. Right now I'm just glad that you are back." he smiled at her.

"I actually have a favor to ask you." Emily said with a smile. "I want you to be Hope's godfather."

That brought a big smile onto the older man's face and he hugged her once again giving everyone the answer to her request. Carson hated seeing her apologize to everyone and that everyone would forgive her that easily. This made her plan so much harder. What if on their next night out, she would insist on bringing Garcia and JJ? No, she could still work her plan, even if she had to make a few changes. She would bring the bitch down, soon, and then she could have Morgan all to herself. Though, this grudge against the older woman had reached beyond that she wanted Morgan. She wanted her friends too. Carson never seemed to be welcomed to the team, they tried, but she could see through it all. Every single one of them wanted Emily back to the team, JJ even admitted so when she said that it had been empty without her. What about Carson? Didn't she fill that vacant space? Apparently not! But if she could make everyone detest Emily, they would accept Carson and not think about how Emily would feel.

The two hugging figures were pulled apart by the clearing of a throat behind them and Emily said her apologies to the unit chief too before giving him a hug. Carson tightened the grip on the pencil she was holding, turning her knuckles white. Hotch also forgave her!

"Garcia!" Emily suddenly exclaimed. "I'll be right back."

With those words the brunette left, heading towards Garcia's office. The other agents remained in the bullpen, everyone smiling, besides JJ, and Carson of course. Though, a smile did creep up on her face as she watched JJ playing with the kids and trying to smile. The blonde would glance over at Morgan at times and she also met Carson's eyes occasionally and tried to smile to show her that everything was okay, but Carson wasn't fooled. She could see clearly that she had managed to work herself into JJ's brain and that the blonde no longer was happy that Emily was back.

"Oh, I'm gonna spoil my little raven girl! She will have everything!" a cheery Garcia said as she walked rapidly down the stairs with Emily close behind, trying to keep up with her steps. "Though, little Morgan might be jealous... Ah, I'll just have to buy them both presents!" Garcia squealed, happily.

"I told her that she would be Hope's Godmother." Emily said to everyone's raised eyebrows.

Carson didn't know why, but she was suddenly really pissed that she didn't get chosen to be someone's Godmother. She had been the only one there for Emily these last couple of weeks and had helped Emily get well. Sure, she hated her, but the least she deserved was to be named Godmother for one of her brats. That ungrateful little...

"You're in?" the most annoying voice asked suddenly, directing the question to Carson, who apparently had been too busy being pissed off that she hadn't heard anything about the plans the other women had made.

"In where?" she asked confused, looking at everyone's raised eyebrows.

"Tomorrow, girl's night out?" Emily smiled and Carson also felt her eyebrows rise.

"Um... sure!" Carson replied, but she didn't show how happy she was

They would go out tomorrow and unbeknownst to Emily, that would be her last time she would ever spend time with her friends.

* * *

**A/N I knew you had been waiting for a little more Carson... Right?;) **

**Any thoughts about this chapter?**

**Don't forget to nominate people for the 2012 Profiler's choice award! **

** topic/74868/69379386/1/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So here's the deal! I had written this chapter on my iPod, but then I lost it! I knew it was somewhere in the house which was the reason why I didn't start over, but then I felt kind of bad about not updating:)**

**Thanks to everyone who voted for me on 2012 Profiler's choice award! The other new authors are really good so I'm honored!**

**Now, enjoy! I will have the answer to a question some might have asked and ofc you'll find out what JJ was thinking!**

* * *

Chapter 9

JJ stared at her in complete and utterly shock. Had Carson just said that about Emily? She made her sound like a whore which, being friends with Emily for more than 5 years, JJ knew she wasn't. There was no chance Emily would just go around kissing a bunch of men, besides Morgan. Especially not after everything that happened. Carson was just crazy to assume that JJ would believe her lies just like that. Looking at her now with that smug look on her face that soon changed into a somewhat more bothered one, JJ knew that there was some problems with her coworker. These were problems she'd never noticed before, but now after this single comment everything seemed to change and JJ's mind worked in overload to remember things. The way Carson always tried to accompany Morgan to lunch, though not these last couple of weeks, the way she tensed up when they were talking about Emily and she could even remember the way she was acting just after finding Emily. All the chaos had made JJ miss it before, but she was pretty sure that the younger profiler had it out for Emily because she wanted Morgan. Could it be that simple?

JJ diverted her attention to the two small children in the stroller instead, in hopes of getting in a much better mood. Normally their laughter and adorable cooing would have made JJ share her biggest smile, but not even babies distracted her enough to be happy for her friends. She had hoped that she could forget in time for Emily and Morgan to come back into the room so she could share their happiness. Instead she gave them a really fake smile that made her feel ashamed of herself. Why couldn't she just be happy for them? Well, she was! But she was also worried and that overpowered the happiness she'd once felt.

"Look who decided to join the world again." Rossi's voice echoed through the bullpen, attracting JJ's attention momentarily before she once again looked down. Emily was saying something to Rossi, but it all sounded like muffled sounds to JJ.

JJ glanced to Carson again and she could see that Carson was more than bothered by the scene in front of Rossi's office. She couldn't believe why the other woman would look at Emily that way. Emily had been gone for more than a year and hadn't done anything to harm Carson. If anything, Emily should hate Carson for replacing her, but Emily was more kind-hearted than that to strangers. She might have held a grudge against the team since she came back, but that was more understandable. Emily didn't go around lying about being out with Carson and that Carson is the biggest whore out there. Did she really think that this wouldn't come out at some point?

JJ forced herself to take slow, deep breaths to keep herself from confronting Carson. Maybe she should talk to Emily first. Though, she didn't want to ruin her newfound happiness either. Best to keep an eye on Carson and then if anything else would happen JJ would be there to stop it. No more lies and rumors would be said about Emily.

JJ held out a rattle for Hope and watched as she tried to chew on it with her probably very new teeth. JJ remembered Henry to be the same just as his teeth grew out. Next to the many sleepless nights and all the whiny days, Henry chewed on everything to get the itching feeling to go away.

She got very startled by the loud click-clacking of Garcia's heels matching the just as loud squealing voice. Normally JJ would have laughed at Garcia's cheery bantering and maybe thrown in a comment, but she only acknowledged her presence by raising her eyebrows.

"I told her that she would be Hope's Godmother." Emily explained to everyone and JJ managed to smile at that.

"Seriously these are the cutest little... Ooh, we have to have a girl's night out in the nearest future! Like tomorrow!" Garcia said quickly.

"Sure, I'm in!" Emily said, smiling. She looked at JJ who nodded with a small smile. Then she turned to Carson. "You're in?"

Carson looked at Emily, her look of disgust JJ had noticed changed to one of confused. "In where?"

"Girl's night out!" Emily still had a big smile on her face. JJ hoped that the younger woman would say no. Though, maybe if the woman got to hang out with Emily she would learn that she wasn't such a bad person and actually play nicer in the future. That was what JJ was hoping for when Carson said yes and the plans for their night out got planned. Though Carson was pretty quiet through it all; JJ kept on eye on her. This time she looked pretty much normal, smiling and laughing at the right moments. Perhaps she'd just felt left out before and now when she finally got invited she would stop with all the nonsense. JJ shrugged it off and put on a real smile this time and just like Carson she kept quiet, but laughed at the right places. She would see after tomorrow night if Carson got better, looking at her now she definitely would.

* * *

Emily was happy that night. It could be noticed by her singing while she was cooking and the way she was dancing around the kitchen, looking for the right ingredients. Rossi had given her the perfect recipe and so far she was pretty content in herself for managing to follow it. Morgan would be home in less than ten minutes if everything went according to plan and by then Emily would have most of the dinner done, again if everything went according to plan. She had already put the twins to bed and they had gone down easily as if feeling that something special was going on and that their mother needed all the extra time they could give her. While the spaghetti had been boiling she had set the table and lit a pair of candles. It wasn't that she wanted to seduce him, everyone knew you look sexier with lit candles, but she just wanted to make it a little more... Cozy. And of course she wanted to do something nice for Morgan after all he'd done for her. The reason she hadn't made him Godfather was, of course, that she was hoping that one day he would be willing to be their father. She didn't dare to ask him yet; it was still early. Just a few hours ago she had declared her love for him so it would be too much to ask him to help raising her children.

She tasted the sauce in the pan and grinned widely. Perfect! Morgan would be blown away when he tasted this. She was kind of surprised herself. When had been the last time she'd followed a recipe? Sure, she cooked almost everyday in Pennsylvania, but that was more canned food, easily reheatable, or other things she knew from her head. Though, she'd never been such a great cook either.

Emily grabbed a fork to feel if the spaghetti was soft enough, probably just five more minutes. The sauce was already boiling so Emily moved it from the heat. Five minutes before Morgan had said he'd be home she heard the lock click and the door open.

"Something smells really good in here." Was his first words and Emily couldn't help the giggle that came out. The excitement of it all made her lose the control of her emotions. Emily Prentiss would never have giggled otherwise.

She heard Morgan's steps as he walked into the kitchen and she didn't miss the little intake of breath.

"Am I really seeing this? Are you cooking?" He asked, stunned.

"As a matter of fact I am. I just needed to do something for you since you've been the one cooking so far."

Morgan's only answer was to wrap his arms around her waist and give her a peck on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you. I know it couldn't have been easy to apologize to everybody."

"I'm surprised they forgave me this easily. I've been so awful." Emily looked down, but Morgan's hand brought her chin up so her eyes met his.

"You'd been through a lot, of course they'd understand. Now, why don't we eat? I'm starving and this smell makes it even worse."

Emily rolled her eyes and turned around to once again feel if the spaghetti was ready. This time it was. She took it off the stove and put the spaghetti into the colander to drain it from all the water. Morgan stood quietly watching her work.

Within a matter of minutes everything was placed on the kitchen table and Emily was working on opening a bottle of wine.

When Emily sat down she waited for Morgan to try the food first.

"Wow! Didn't know you had it in you!" He said after putting a fork full into his mouth.

Emily smiled proudly before she also started eating. She'd definitely outdone herself. In the beginning they ate in a comfortable silence, but halfway through Morgan began talking.

"It's so good to have you back." Emily blushed. "You have no idea for how long I've wanted you." The red color that was surely covering her face increased.

"I think I've wanted you for a very long time too!"

"Then why did you go out with him?" He blurted out, not thinking about

what that question meant.

Emily froze. Somehow she had expected this question all along. Why had she chosen to be with George? Why would she go on a date with him, kiss him and sleep with him voluntarily? The first time he hadn't made her at all. No, she had wanted it a little too much.

Emily was at a loss for words when she was supposed to answer him, but after one sip of the red wine she finally opened her mouth.

"I... I don't know. I guess I figured we could never be together since work and everything... And George was... He was just so convenient." Emily paused. "He was charming, good-looking and could give me a family."

Morgan nodded in understanding, but the change in her demeanor made him regret that he'd ever asked. He would have asked her who told her he'd slept with Carson, but that was probably too much serious talk for one day.

They were once again silent, though this time a little more uncomfortable. Emily was done with her food and had started biting her fingernails. Morgan grabbed her hand to stop it and she looked up at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked and whatever you think, you are not stupid. He fooled us all!" Morgan kissed her hand. "Why don't we leave the dishes for tomorrow and go to bed now." Morgan suggested and Emily nodded.

Morgan rose from his seat and pulled out Emily's chair. Taking his offered hand, she walked close behind him up the stairs and stopped when they reached her bedroom. She stared at the door for a few seconds before turning to Morgan.

"I think I can take it from here." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "No, harsh feelings. You needed an answer to a question that's been bugging you. See you in the morning."

Morgan didn't get to say anything else before he had the door in his face and Emily was gone. That night Morgan went to sleep, hoping that he didn't just screw everything up by bringing up those memories.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please leave a review if you have the time:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N i just come up with the ending to this story so I got really excited to get there! I even have half of the next chapter done! **

**I promise I'll update the other stories too soon! And I have the christmas challenge to do too! It's gonna be so different from the rest so I'm really excited! **

**Now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Carson opened the door to the diner just outside of town. She spotted him sitting by the counter, sipping his regular black coffee. When she sat down he pretended to not notice her while she ordered her coffee with extra cream and two sugars. They remained silent for quite a while just enjoying the company of a soul that wanted the same thing, but probably for two different reasons.

She turned around towards him when she'd had enough of the silence, a small smile plastering on her face.

"So Bill... We're going out tonight at nine." Carson said, making the other man turn towards her. "But we have one little problem." The man raised his eyebrows as to encourage her to continue. "She will not be as easy as last time because she got together with Morgan." The last words she had to force out because she didn't like the idea of it at all.

Bill nodded in understanding, taking a sip from his coffee. "I'm always up for a challenge." He said with a smug smile. "Though, if I don't get to buy her a drink you might have to help."

Carson knew what she would have to do if he failed and it didn't bother her at all. She would do whatever it took to destroy Emily's life and the best part was that no one would suspect her. It wasn't physically possible that she could do what her partner could easily get caught for. Yes, that was the clever part of her plan. If something would go wrong Bill would take the fall. He would be on the tape, the drugs would be in his name and of course her friends would see him hovering over Emily. Though, he was clueless about this, only thinking about how he would get to fuck a hot woman. It was true that men always thought with their penis.

Carson took another mouthful of her coffee that had gotten a little colder since the last time she took a sip. They got into a silence once more, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. She enjoyed being there around a person that was on her side for once.

Bill turned to Carson again, his eyes burning her skin, but she waited a moment before meeting him again. He narrowed his eyes for a few seconds as if thinking of something and Carson was sure he had figured out the little flaw with her plan, but as quickly as he had narrowed them they returned to normal again. Carson couldn't let the worried feeling go so to make things better she placed a hand on his thigh, making him turn towards her again.

"Thank you." She said shortly and Bill scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know why you're helping me. You could have done this to any girl out there, but you chose to help me with my problems. I don't know how to thank you, but you are truly the most caring, sweetest and wonderful man I have met."

She removed her hand after stroking her thumb on his thigh. Not even half of what she said to him was true. He didn't have the brains to do this to anybody else and he would never find a girlfriend so she was actually his only hope to get laid. But it seemed like Bill fell for her false words and wouldn't question the plans incredibility. Carson let out a quiet sigh of relief before finishing her coffee. She pulled out her chair, stood up and put a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"See you tonight." With those words she left the diner.

* * *

The music was loud. None of the four girls could hear what the other's said, or more likely yelled. They enjoyed themselves nonetheless, spending most of the time on the dance floor. Carson noticed immediately when Bill entered the crowded club; it was as if her eyes drew to him. Carson motioned and mimicked for Emily to get something to drink, since hers was the only one empty. She only got halfway to the bar before Bill approached Emily. Carson spiked her ears and concentrated on their lips to try and understand their conversation.

"Hello, beautiful. We meet again."

Carson noticed how bothered Emily looked and she covered her face with the beer she was holding to hide the smile that slowly grew.

"Go away!"Emily said, waving her hand.

But he wouldn't leave, just like they had agreed on. Instead he did what she had told him to do; kept asking to buy her a drink, pressing his body against hers and trying to kiss her. Of course Emily backed away from all of the offers, even slapping him once.

"What is he doing to our dear Emily?" Garcia asked almost out of nowhere. "Can't he take a hint? She's taken! I knew we shouldn't have let her wander off alone." Garcia looked almost furious when looking at the scene in front of her, but Carson just smiled. It was clear she wasn't going to accept drinks from him so Carson went over to the bar, bought one Martini, very dry as Emily ordered before, and discretely slipped one roofie into the drink, stirring it with the olive stick. Emily was still busy with Bill when she approached.

"Hey, Em! I bought you a drink." She said as she stood between Emily and Bill. Emily watched the man walk away.

"Thank you so much, Kay. You're a lifesaver."

Carson handed Emily the drugged drink and watched when she put the glass to her mouth. Carson left her alone again excusing herself for the bathroom. She passed JJ and Garcia, who after seeing that Emily was rescued had decided to hit the dance floor again.

Carson stood in a corner and watched just as Emily downed the last of her drink and put a hand on Bill to keep herself from falling. The man whispered something in Emily's ear, who in response looked at the man and nodded before wobbling towards the exit with the man close behind, his hands on her hips.

"What the hell is she doing?" JJ exclaimed in pure shock. "We have to go after her."

JJ and Garcia started off the direction Emily had gone while Carson worked her brain for an excuse to not follow their friend and keep her from making a huge mistake. There were none. Carson hadn't counted JJ and Garcia in her plan. Of course they would want to stop it all. She still decided to run after them to pretend to be a good friend.

When they exited the club there was no sign of Emily. Carson smiled on the inside, but acted concerned like the others did. Her plan was succeeding. Tomorrow afternoon Morgan and Emily's relationship would be over.

* * *

**A/N Now you pretty much know the plan! Good! **

**Don't forget to vote on 2012 Profiler's choice award! **

**And please review:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Two updates in two days! I haven't been this good since when I first started my first story! I hope you are proud of me!**

**I do have a lot of time to write now because I'm on a trip that'll take me 6 hrs! So I will try to update my other stories too! **

**I hope you like this chapter! Or you'll probably hate it, but anyways... Here it is!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

The bullpen was quiet this late in the afternoon, everybody focused on their paperwork. Nobody said a word while waiting for the clock to strike seven and everyone could leave. Two hours left and most of them were almost falling asleep at their desks. Morgan had received a DVD around one, just when they'd gotten back from lunch. He'd excused himself and walked into the conference room alone to watch it. The agents in the bullpen was dying to know what was on it. All of them except for Carson. Carson knew all too well what was on it and she couldn't really hide her smirk so she took herself to hide in her report. Morgan had been in the room for about 30 minutes and Carson didn't miss the worried glances the team shot the closed door and blinds. When he finally exited the conference room his team mates went back to their reports as if nothing had been going on in the bullpen. Carson dared to look at him, though, and she could see him fuming. His fists were clenched by his sides, his eyes were dark and he walked with heavy steps, throwing himself down on the chair.

"Are you okay, Morgan?" JJ dared to ask.

"I'm fine." He said shortly.

"I can see you're not. What was on that DVD? If anyone's in danger we can help. Maybe if we watch it we can..."

"JJ, stop it! None of you are gonna watch it. Get back to work."

Those had been the last words that afternoon, nobody wanted to infuriate Morgan any further. The afternoon would have ended in silence too if Morgan hadn't made an agreement that Emily would come to the BAU at 6.45 because they would go out. Dinner and a movie had been planned, kids staying with a friend of Emily's that through many years had watered Emily's plants and fed Sergio. Dinner and a movie wouldn't happen that night, though.

Emily arrived five minutes before she should have and as soon as she'd spoken her 'hello' and the agents looked towards the sound, Morgan left the room to once again head for the conference room. Emily's happy demeanor changed to worry, much to Carson's delight.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"If only we knew." JJ sighed. "He became very angry after receiving some kind of DVD."

Emily still looked worried, biting on her fingernails and glancing between JJ and the conference room.

"I better go check on him." Emily mumbled and left the bullpen.

The remaining agents looked at each other, Carson still being the only one who knew what this was about. She knew who'd sent the DVD and what was on it. She'd seen Emily's guilty look when she, too, realized what Morgan could be angry about. Emily knew she had done something wrong, no matter how much she'd tried to hide it with that fake smile she'd possessed when she'd first entered the room.

The others who didn't have a clue about any of this waited with anticipation to see if Emily could reach out to Morgan. They all thought she could until they heard screaming. Morgan sounded angry while Emily sounded like she was in tears. It was hard hearing what was being said, but they soon figured out that it was about the DVD. They didn't know if they should've been happy when Morgan suddenly burst out of the room, Emily close behind him. They were happy for the fact that they would find out the whole story. Though, they hadn't expected that they would wish for the couple to stay in the smaller room. It was awful seeing two of their best friends fight so much that one of them was in tears.

"Come on, Morgan. You can't run away from me without hearing the full story."

"You fucking cheated on me, Emily!" Morgan said as he turned around in the middle of the bullpen. "It's all on this DVD. You saw it. There's nothing more to tell."

"But you don't know the full story." She tried.

"I don't wanna know how you followed him home and seduced him. I kind of saw it all. It was you who were moaning out loud, right?"

The couple's colleagues looked at each other in shock over what Emily had done.

"Yes, but please Morgan..." Emily begged through her tears. "You have to listen to me. You have to forgive me."

"And you have to go home, pack your bags and get the hell out of my house."

With those words he left Emily in the middle of the bullpen. Emily looked at the others who were staring at Emily with wide eyes.

"You slept with the guy you left with yesterday, didn't you?" JJ barked out.

"Yes. Or I mean I... I..."

"Save it Emily." To everyone's surprise it was Reid who said this. "He's done everything for you and would do so much more, but you just threw it all away. You've just lost so much for one stupid one night stand."

Reid got up from his chair and headed up to Hotch's office to leave the reports before he too left the room to probably go after Morgan. Carson had to turn her head to hide that she thought this was amusing. She couldn't get caught now when everything was working.

"I have to agree with Spence on this, Em. You really fucked up." JJ said and did just like Reid, left her papers with Hotch and then left the building.

Emily met Carson's eyes, trying to see if she had at least one friend left in this room. They had never been friends, though, so it was easy for Carson to leave like the rest.

"Sorry, Em, but you kind of brought this one on yourself."

Even though Carson would have loved to know the two remaining agents' and the technical analyst's reactions she knew she couldn't stay there with Emily and let her believe that she actually did have a friend left. If she wanted the older woman to hurt as much as possible she needed to leave. Hotch and Rossi wouldn't have been that angry anyways. Hotch would have stayed professional, maybe say that she acted stupidly, but he wouldn't get angry. Rossi would probably have said the same and then tried to soothe Emily even if she'd done wrong. Garcia would have cried over the fact that one of her favorite couples, Will/JJ and Hotch/Beth being the other two, just broke up.

Carson smiles on her way out. Emily would be alone now.

* * *

**A/N Everyone is angry with Emily now! But they haven't heard the full story yet! I'm doing a lot from Carson's POV right now, but I have a plan. Besides, isn't it fun to read from hers? **

**If you have any request about which story you think I should update next please tell me! I really want to know which one you want to read and are waiting for! **

**Please leave a comment:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Many people will be angry with this chapter, maybe think that it's a little out of character. I'm sorry if it is!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Carson waited to the next day to visit Morgan, giving Emily enough time to move out from the house. She couldn't make her move if Emily was still there and packing. The stroller that had stood in front of the door every time Carson had brought Emily lunch was not there this day. Hotch had given Morgan a day off to gather his thoughts because there was no way Morgan could focus after what Emily did to him. So as soon as Hotch had told them to go for lunch she had been in her car on her way to Morgan's. The other agent's had asked her to join them for lunch and she would have if she didn't need to get closer to Morgan. Though, everything seemed to change now. There had been no talks of Emily, everybody had been really nice to Carson and the fact that they asked her to join them for lunch. Carson was really replacing Emily and so soon after Emily had screwed up too. They hadn't even tried to listen to her full story, but instead just reached the conclusion that what was on that DVD was the whole story. There couldn't have been any other explanation to why Emily would be caught on a sex-tape. Carson smiled as she stepped out of the car and approached the door. The sound of the TV could be heard through the door. She rang the doorbell and heard a dog barking at the same time as a couple of heavy steps approached the door. Morgan opened, wearing only a pair of trousers and giving her a perfect view of his muscular chest and arms. Only one time before had she seen it and that time he had seen as much of her too. Carson almost forgot her reasons for being there, staring at his toned stomach she once kissed down.

"What do you want?" Morgan asked and it was obvious that he still was angry. Probably for the fact that he had let go of everything to help Emily, only to have her cheat on him. That ungrateful bitch.

"I just wanted to talk. See how you were doing." Carson said with a lot of insecurity in her voice. All her confidence were just blown away.

To her surprise Morgan held up the door for her to walk inside and closed it behind her. She waited for him to lead the way to the couch and sat down on the couch next to him when he patted on the empty spot. This was also something that caught her of guard. She'd been only dreaming of this moment since the first and only time they'd slept together.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened with Emily. I know that couldn't have been easy." She said with as much emotion in her voice as she could have.

"Eh, I'm over her. Ready to move on." Morgan said, leaning back on the sofa, arms resting behind Carson. "Besides, now I don't have to deal with her problems anymore."

He started moving his fingers through her hair, catching her of guard a third time. But this time she smiled.

"I know, right. I was over at your place with chicken sandwiches as often as I could, helping her to get better and listening to her bitching about everything she was upset about. And still she wouldn't make me a godmother. What an ungrateful bitch!"

Morgan chuckled. "Couldn't agree more. She wanted me to help her raise the kids and then she goes to fuck the closest man there."

Carson moved closer to him, leaning into his touch. This moment was perfect. She looked at him for a long time before leaning closer and catching his lips with hers. He responded to her kiss, opening his mouth to let her tongue inside. When she started to lean more into him and move her hand to the hem of his trousers he pulled away.

"No, I want to do this the right way this time, starting with dates and then after the third we can move on to this."

Morgan was perfect, she knew that now. No other guy had wanted to wait and this made her feel special, like he actually cared about her.

"I think that's a great idea." Carson said with the biggest grin.

"Great! Well I would have invited you to stay and watch some TV with me, but I guess that you have to get back to work."

Carson groaned. She would much rather stay here and cuddle up with Morgan, but Hotch wouldn't be too happy with her if she did.

He led her to the door, opening it for her, and gave her a peck on the lips before she left. In front of the closed door she was grinning. This was absolutely the happiest day of her life.

* * *

It was exactly 24 hours later when Morgan, Carson, JJ and Reid was having lunch at a cosy little italian diner 20 minutes from the BAU. Everybody was happy about the fact that their newest case was a local one and that they had come pretty far to catch the Unsub. Carson was sitting next to Morgan and she loved having his hand on her thigh. It actually felt as if they were a couple and she couldn't have been happier about how everything turned out.

JJ's facial expression suddenly changed as she looked out the window, making everyone else turn to see what had caught the blonde's attention. There outside the window was Emily, much paler than two days ago with dark circles under her eyes and she was struggling with the twin stroller over the street.

"Just our luck." Carson sighed and felt Morgan agree by his hand squeezing her thigh.

"She looks terrible." JJ said sadly. "Shouldn't we help her? What if she gets back to the way she was after being kidnapped."

"You shouldn't care about that, Jen." Carson said sweetly. "She hurt Morgan. She fooled all of us. Who knows, maybe it was all an act. Maybe she liked having sex with George since she was so quick to go to bed with the guy in the club."

JJ seemed to think for a second and finally she sighed. "You're right. I don't know what to think about her anymore."

Carson was happy that they were finally agreeing with her. She smiled. "Let's face it. She's a whore."

The others nodded and looked down at their food. Carson could see that they were a little sad about losing their friend, but she was happy to see that Morgan was not. In fact he was nodding and moved his arm around her instead.

"You are right, hun. She is a whore! A lying, cheating whore. And we've all been too preoccupied with her sudden reappearance after 18 months to notice."

The others looked up from their plates and nodded once again in agreement.

"It's true." Reid chimed in. "We never really knew her all that time."

"And here we had a really hard time accepting you as her replacement. I'm so sorry for that." JJ reached for Carson's hand and she saw the sincerity in the blonde woman's eyes. They were her true friends now.

Carson's phone broke this moment with a text message and she looked down on her phone.

'We should meet. Just want to check how everything went. Can you come to my motel room in 30 minutes?-B'

Carson was quick to send a 'yes' to Bill before looking up to JJ who still held her other hand.

"It's okay. I forgive you all. She just had you fooled. She's good, even fooled me for a while." Carson began standing up. "I'm sorry, but I have an appointment at the doctor's in 30 minutes. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Carson didn't wait for anybody to answer before running out from the diner. She knew she couldn't just leave in the middle of a case without having to tell them earlier about this 'appointment', but she was just so excited about everything that had happened and Bill deserved to know about it. They had been a really good team and today it was time to say goodbye. This would be the very last meeting before she could move on to her now perfect life.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry again! Just think about how angry Morgan is and how betrayed he felt! he might regret the harsh words later. And JJ doesn't seem that convinced yet, right? She still cared about Emily's well-being! **

**Next chapter might be here tomorrow! Or tonight;)**

**I hope you'll review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I am really good this week with updating! I know people might have been a little upset with how everything turned out in the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This is the moment I've been waiting for and I couldn't wait any longer to get this out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 13

Carson was excited all the way over to Bill's motel. She had gotten his room number on the way and it went fast to find number 23. She knocked three times and he opened with a smile. He did also look happy, as if he had won a prize and he had. If Emily counted as a good prize, but some men might have thought so. He offered her something to drink, but she really just wanted to talk and get it over with.

"How did it go?" He asked with a smile.

"I put the DVD on his desk when we went out for lunch and he found it when we got back, watched it immediately." She looked proudly at Bill. Bill was quietly nodded, smile on his lips, letting her continue. "He watched it and afterwards everybody could see he was angry. He's not that good at hiding his emotions." She laughed, warmheartedly. She really loved that he was so easy to read. "Then Emily appeared to the BAU and all hell broke loose. For her I mean. Everyone turned against her and it was so good to watch. Morgan wants to be my boyfriend now and the others wants to be my friend. They even apologized to me. Stupid people. But I'm A-okay with it as long as that whore is alone."

"So you got Morgan after all?" He asked with a smirk, ignoring the mentions of her friends.

"Yes, all it took was for him to think that Emily cheated on him and he was all over me." She smiled brightly and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't believe that it actually worked. I think it was less suspicious when you drugged the drink. I wonder if she realized she was drugged."

"She probably did, being an ex-profiler and all. I thought she would be thankful if I brought her the drink. It was just for me to slip in the roofie and she was down. What did you whisper to her to get her to follow you?" Carson asked with big curiosity.

"I just told her that she didn't look good and that I would take care of her."

"She is so easy. I knew my plan would work."

"It did. She didn't resist me at all." Bill stood up and started throwing his clothes into a bag. He was quiet as he did so, an unbearable quiet that Carson didn't want to handle. She fidgeted with her hands.

"I guess we can't see each other anymore." Carson said, sadly. Because it was true that she was sad. Bill had been her only real friend for a long time and he had actually listened to her story. Bill stopped in the middle of folding his shirt and looked at her with raised eyebrows that said that he didn't understand why. Carson felt bad for him and patted down on the bed beside him. He went to sit and was quietly looking down in his lap. "You understand why, right?"

"To be honest? No, I don't. I've been your only friend and you've been my only friend and now it just has to end? It's not fair."

"Listen to me Bill. You can't risk being seen with me here. Maybe I'll come visit."

"Why? Why can't we be seen together." He asked.

Carson started to get a little frustrated with him. He was stupid to ask that kind of question. Sometimes Carson wondered what his IQ was. Instead of telling him nicely she lost her temper, like she'd always done very easily.

"I called you up to help drug Emily and get her into bed. That's rape, Bill. I helped you rape her and both Garcia and JJ saw you at the club and Morgan saw you on the tape. Of course it wouldn't be good if they saw me hanging out with the guy Emily slept with. They would question me and I would lose everything I fought for, we fought for. So please stop asking these stupid questions." Carson took a deep breath after all of that and when she saw Bill's sad face she was hit with a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." She stopped mid-sentence when Bill started grinning instead, looking up into her eyes. Then he spoke four small words that left Carson confused, but they would soon change her whole world.

"You got all that?"

It was quiet for a little over one minute, Carson working her brain in overload to try to figure out what he was asking her, but as the motel door opened she realized that he hadn't asked her at all.

"Yes, her confession is all on tape." A smiling Emily said and Carson swear that in that moment she could've killed the other woman. The moments just got more and more when Morgan stepped into the room, handcuffs ready.

"Kayla Carson, you are under arrest for planned accessory to rape. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say..."

Carson was fuming. What the hell was this? Why did they arrest her and why didn't they arrest Bill? Wait... Bill had set her up. And planned accessory to rape? He hadn't done it? Carson wanted to kill them all, but since Morgan had her arms in handcuffs behind her back that wasn't possible.

"You have nothing on me. This won't go far." She screamed to them.

"Even if this doesn't reach court you will lose your badge and the chance of getting a job inside the laws ever again. Oh, and you just lost all your friends too." Morgan chuckled at his own words as he pushed Carson inside his car.

Outside the window she could see Emily approaching Morgan. They exchanged a few words before giving each other a hug and a kiss. Carson couldn't stand watching the two of them, remembering that just an hour ago Morgan had been that affectionate with her. He had pretended, they all had. Morgan had told her he wanted to be with her and Carson had believed him. Reid had been really mad about the way Emily had treated Morgan. JJ had been the only one with a conscience that Carson soon wiped away because they just had to face the fact that Emily had cheated on him. Only she hadn't. It was all a game that would in the end lead to bad consequences for Carson. Just when Carson thought things couldn't get worse both Emily and Morgan got into the car where Carson was sitting. She slumped down in her seat as if she was a grumpy little kid, but she didn't care. She was mad and she wanted everyone to know that. In only ten minutes the happiest days in her whole life had turned into the worst.

* * *

**A/N How many saw that coming? They did act a little out of character... I thought of making Bill rape her, but then I realized that she'd been raped for like 18 months so I didn't want to repeat that! This was a much better outcome anyways:) Did you like it? I hope you did! **

**The following chapters will be flashbacks and some of these moments from the "players'" POV and what led to this game! **

**Please review! I'm dying to know what you think:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm back! I have another chapter that only needs editing! It'll be up shortly:)**

**Let's go back in time and see how this scheme worked out:) Enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 14

She looked depressed sitting there, drinking her drinks. How many she had downed, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he felt some pity in her. Normally Bill would have seen her like a piece of flesh to bang, but being in prison for that long had put his whole world in a new kind of perspective. That's why he had made it out earlier on parole too and the world just looked different. Bad. The world was bad. Bill had lost count on how many barfights he'd broken up these last couple of weeks or girls that had gotten unwanted attention from men that didn't seem to get the hint. Then there were the depressed ones. Like this brunet that had sat quiet for a long time, deep in thoughts. When she asked for the next glass he took the opportunity to talk to her; the place was pretty empty so he would have time for a chat.

"Had a rough day?" he couldn't help but to laugh. The question was pretty stupid and that look in her eyes said that she thought so too.

"You could say that." She said and took a sip from her drink. The woman would definitely have an awful hangover tomorrow if she continued like that.

"Wanna talk?" He asked, trying not to sound as concerned as he was. He'd seen this kind of behavior before and at least two of them ended with suicide or at least an attempt for one. Then there were also they who had left the bar in an ambulance due to alcohol poisoning. It was always better to talk it out, to feel that you had one person on your side when the world was spiraling down on you.

"Alright." She sighed, putting the glass down. "I fuck this guy and then he gets a phone call from this chick that's apparently in trouble, who by the way has been fucking another man for 18 months, and he just leaves. Has been ignoring me ever since and this chick has got her claws all over my man."

She downed the next glass and Bill refilled it.

"What a bitch." he said, surprising himself with his choice of word. But what do you say when some chick is badmouthing another girl. It seemed to catch her attention, though, and breaking her out of her depressing stance.

Next thing he knew she started calling her a 'filthy whore' and he found himself reluctantly agreeing to the words, pretty much scaring himself. It was just like he was back to the old Bill that would have done anything for a fuck. Maybe he could play that part just for one night, no matter how disgusted he would feel about himself.

"So you came here to drown your sorrows?" Just like everybody else does, he added in his mind.

"No, I came here to keep myself from killing the bitch. Wouldn't look too good in my records." Whoa, Bill had not expected that answer. Should he leave her? Maybe he shouldn't get involved in this shit, but some part of his brain didn't want to listen to reason so instead he started to laugh, hoping that it didn't sound too fake.

"Yeah, whores like that doesn't deserve to live. I would have gladly helped you out if I hadn't been out on parole." He couldn't believe what he was saying. What the fuck was he getting from badmouthing a woman he hadn't even met. This was wrong on so many levels.

"Glad someone agrees with me." she said with a smile and downed the next glass. "So... I normally don't do this, but you are the only person who understands my situation. Can I have your number if I need to complain more?"

Fuck! He didn't want to hear more of this. She seemed perfectly fine now so maybe he should just leave it and let her deal with it all, but then again if he refused her now when she thought he was her only friend she might go down that road. That made up his mind and he scribbled down his phone number and she accepted it. She was pretty intoxicated so maybe she would forget all about this and never use the number.

He poured her another glass before attending to a man at the end of the bar that needed a brandy. That man was one of those who surely would have given a woman trouble if there were any besides the woman he'd been talking to. Then he went back to the woman again who told him that it was time for her to go back to her hotel. Good. She lived out of town. Maybe she wouldn't keep in touch in that case. Let's hope not, because she did ring a few warning bells to not being a well woman.

* * *

She did call. Kayla Carson she introduced herself as. Bill had to sit and listen to this plan she had come up with to break an Emily Prentiss' life. He knew that name. Bill wasn't that lost, he did watch the news. Emily Prentiss had been kidnapped, held captive for 18 months and given birth to 2 children in the process. Still this Kayla girl needed to destroy her life more than it already was. She had explained it as if Emily was sleeping around, the harsh words she'd spoken about the poor woman. It made Bill sick to listen to her plan. That she would expect him to hurt Emily in the same way as that fucker had for all those months. Drug her, sleep with her and get it on tape to send to the guy Kayla was hung up on. Bill should have lectured her about what she was doing, but he didn't want the other woman to get hurt so he sat quietly on the phone and listened. If he didn't agree on this she would be able to find another loser who'd be willing to do anything for a little money and a fuck, just like the old Bill. So he agreed to come down to D.C when the time was right and go through with the plan. He pretended to agree at least and worked up his own plan to get the woman caught. It wasn't good for crazy people to walk loose on the streets. The worst part was how excited and happy she sounded about the plan. She sounded happy now, but she would soon get what was coming for her.

* * *

Another call. The time was in. Bill packed his bags and soon he sat on a flight, that Kayla had booked and paid for, to the capital. She'd payed for a motel room too as a thank you for coming all the way to help her with her problem . And what a problem that was.

Kayla even picked him up from the airport on her lunchbreak and she looked so much happier than the last time he saw her. God, she was disturbing. They would do the plan the same night. Bill wouldn't have time to warn her. He became anxious now. How the hell would he keep himself from drugging her? Slip an Advil in her glass instead of a roofie? That was the best idea he could come up with.

He glanced over at Kayla and watched her facial expressions while she once again told him where and what would happen later that night. Perhaps he should have been more attentive, but just the sound of her voice made him nauseous so he decided rather quickly to tune her out. Instead he watched the city that soared past the window, looking at her from time to time just so that she would think he listened. Bill had only been there once, but that was long before he had gotten into prison. It was beautiful. If only he would have been here in different circumstances.

Kayla stopped talking as she pulled into the parking lot of the motel he'd be staying at. She decided to help him carry his one bag inside and he didn't protest. Once inside she explained again where the club was and when he should be there. It was within five minutes walking. He was still thinking of a way to get in touch with Emily Prentiss, but he knew she couldn't be reached at her job and if you searched for her name no current address could be find. He just had to improvise.

* * *

They'd been out the night before and he felt bad for kissing her. At least he hadn't drugged her and dragged her with him to his hotel. After they'd left he had followed them in a cab so now he knew exactly where Emily lived and at 11 am the next morning he was in a cab on his way to her place. He wondered for a second if she would believe it if some stranger came to her place and told her about a mischievous plan worked out by the same girl that had helped her back on her feet. If the roles were reversed he would never have believed such a story, but instead slammed the door in the crazy person's face. Bill liked his face and wouldn't want this day to start with a broken nose. It just wouldn't look good on him.

So of course he hesitated when the cab pulled up in front of Emily Prentiss' place. He actually remained in the car long enough for the driver to get slightly irritated that his passenger didn't move. He did have a job to do.

"Are you going out or no?" He said with a sigh. The man was clearly a latin american. Was he from Mexico maybe? Or Brazil? It was hard to tell, but he did have a thick accent. "If you don't go out and pay me I will continue driving."

Bill hurried to fish a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and handed him the money, telling him he could keep the change before getting out of the car. The cab drove away, but he still didn't walk up the steps. He couldn't get himself to move, the conversation he would have with the other woman was playing over and over again in his head as if he was rehearsing what to say. After taking a couple more breaths he finally walked up the door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened the woman on the other side looked at him with shock, fear and maybe a little disgust. Her first instinct was to close the door, but Bill put a foot in to stop her. He hadn't really thought about the possibility of her recognizing him from the club and therefor closing the door before he had the chance to talk.

"What the heck are you doing here? Did you follow me?" She asked as soon as she realized that he wouldn't let her close the door.

"I really need to talk to you." He said, changing his weight from left to the right foot, showing her just how nervous he was.

She eyed him suspiciously and shook her head when she had decided what to do.

"I don't trust you. If you want to talk, spit it out. I feel like shit after the stunt you pulled yesterday and there's no say in what you would try here when we're alone."

"Fair enough. I didn't want to do what I did I..."

"Then why do it?" Emily interrupted.

"It's Kayla. She's asked me for a favor which involves getting you into bed, drugging if needed, and catching it on tape so that she can get Morgan." Bill watched the brunette take in the information and the only thing she did was raising her eyebrows, making it hard for him to know if it meant that she was shocked that the woman she'd trusted could do such a thing or because she thought that it was ridiculous he would ever pull a lie like that. A few seconds passed before she pulled the door wide open and stepped aside. He stood there looking at her, flabbergasted.

"And here I thought you wanted to explain some things. Step in or I'll close the door in your face." He hesitated once more before he stepped in. "Coffee, tea?"

He was taken aback that the woman would offer him, a stranger that had kissed her in the club, coffee or tea and actually hear him out. "Coffee's fine."

She went over to the coffee machine in the kitchen and nodded to the kitchen table for him to sit while she made his coffee. "How do you like it?"

"Very black." He answered as he sat down. He immediately started to drum on the table, a nervous habit he'd picked up years ago. He'd always play melodies and right now it was 'Row your boat'.

"Will you stop that already. You don't have to be nervous, it was you who needed to talk." She sat down opposite him and handed him his coffee which he happily accepted. "So what were you saying about Carson?"

"I don't know where to begin. What do you wanna know?"

"Everything. Just start at the beginning." She sighed and Bill began with the first time she'd walked into the bar, when she'd looked so depressed that he was afraid to do anything other than agreeing, to when she actually called him and all the way to him sitting with a cup of coffee at Emily's kitchen table. "I mean you don't have to believe me, I mean I'm a stranger while she's your friend so..."

"Stop. I believe you." Emily said and he raised his eyebrows as if to ask if she was serious. She nodded and pulled a hand through her hair. "It's been in front of me this entire time, but I was too desperate for a friend to talk to, to actually see it." She took a sip of her coffee before she continued. "She came out of the blue and wanted to help me get better. It felt easy to talk to her and she always agreed on what I said. What person does that if they're not up to something? Then she also told me about her and Morgan. Now I see that it was all because she wanted me to get mad at him." She let go of her cup and started chewing on her fingernails. "I'm so stupid."

Bill grabbed a hold of her hand, stopping her chewing and making her look into his eyes. "You're not stupid. You felt alone and needed someone to talk to. Kayla was a good manipulator, but I bet we can get back on her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it has to be some kind of crime planning a rape?"

"Yeah, I guess. But how will we catch her?" Emily asked doubtfully.

"I can play along a little while longer, can you?" Emily nodded. "Then I propose that you arrange for the two of you to go to the club today and we'll go through with her plan."

"Whoa, I am not having sex with you. Nice try." She said pulling her chair out, ready to kick him out.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. We will pretend to go through with it. I will make it look like I drug you and then take you out of the club and maybe then I can get a confession out of her when I'm done."

"Does it have to be that soon after? Can't we have a little fun first, I mean she was planning on ruining my life." Emily smirked her evilest smirk and Bill chuckled, agreeing on some more fun. "And to think I would've made her a God mother to one of the twins."

"Oh, I bet she would be really pissed and jealous if you didn't."

Both of them laughed before they started to talk about how to manage to play her. The first thing they decided was for Emily to fill the rest of the team in today, especially Morgan who would be playing a big part in their plan. All in all Emily was excited about it, no matter how evil that might've sounded, but it didn't compare to what Carson had planned to do. Emily questioned how she could even have made it on the team, shouldn't the psych evals have caught onto this. Or maybe she wasn't this unstable until Morgan happened. There was no way of knowing. Her whole mind was just so screwed up. Morgan would never had believed what the tape would have held, and no one else on the team either. But Carson obviously didn't know that so their own plan was pretty awesome and it would start the same night.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter will continue with Emily telling the team and get us where we are in present time! **

**Please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Kept my promise of updating this week! Yay me!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 15

Emily had told the team everything she had planned and although Hotch, as a superior, had said that it wasn't a good idea the rest had still agreed to act in their own little reality drama. Garcia had suggested the girl's night out even before she'd known about it and wasn't shy about giving herself credit for starting operation 'bring-the-bitch-down'. Morgan had wanted to bring her down now, beating the crap out of the younger psycho who wanted to destroy Emily's life. It had taken all of them to convince him not to. He was just angry that the woman had been in their kitchen several times and let Emily believe that she was helping. JJ was probably the one least surprised. Her first words had been 'I knew there was something fishy about her'. Then she'd proceeded with telling them about what Carson had said about Emily when Morgan and Emily made up with the 'kiss of the year', at least that was what JJ and Garcia called it. This new fact about Carson only made it worse to keep Morgan in line. Hotch was the only one that didn't want to be a part of this scheme and told them they could do this on their own personal time and if a case would come up they had to put all their personal stuff on hold.

They were happy that nothing came up that same day and later that evening four beautiful women found themselves on the dance floor at the club. Emily spotted Bill and she knew that Carson did too. Bill decided to make his move when he knew Carson was watching.

"I've gotten the nod from her so here we go." Bill whispered and Emily shook her head as if he was really hitting on her and asking to buy her a drink.

"Step closer." Emily encouraged. If it was going to look like he wanted her in bed he would have to get really close. "How can we keep myself from getting drugged?"

"Don't worry, I won't slip anything in your drink."

"I won't accept your drink." She told him and when he looked at her with raised eyebrows she continued. "The Emily Prentiss who just got together with Morgan wouldn't do that and by what you told me she will be over here to give me a drugged drink herself so how do we solve that?"

"I'll just exchange your drink when she isn't looking."

"What if she doesn't turn away?"

"Then you just have to deal with feeling like shit tomorrow." She shook her head again and he put a hand on her hip. "Here comes the troll."

Emily played her part perfectly when Carson came between them and handed her a drink she knew was drugged. They were lucky too because soon after Emily received it Carson walked away with her back towards them, making it easy for Bill to exchange the drink with his empty glass that she pretended that she'd just downed. Emily kind of knew how long it would take for her to become woozy so after a few minutes she made herself look sleepy and dizzy while Bill worked as a support for her and soon he led her out of the club. They knew Carson had fallen for it, Garcia had been quick to send away the text telling them so. They still decided for Emily to go with him to his hotel in case Carson would see a reason to follow, but she never did and she didn't visit Morgan either so Emily could safely go home without being caught.

* * *

The following days were probably the most fun, if you could call it that. When everybody turned against Emily, really having to try out their acting skills. Emily didn't really have to act shocked when Reid opened his mouth. She hadn't expected him to be that good. Everyone was surprised by how quick he was to improvise. They knew he had the brains, but not that he could be an award-winning actor someday.

The worst part was seeing Morgan that angry even if she knew that it was all an act. It scared her a little and she really felt bad. But he too was really good at pretending.

Just like they'd thought, Carson made her move the day after. Morgan talked really bad about Emily and Carson wasn't been shy to continue and then seduce Morgan. It was a great act and Kayla Carson fell right into it. Of course. The worst part of it all, though, was hearing the sound of them kissing. Emily knew it wasn't real and that Morgan would never get further just to nail her, not like she'd done with Doyle, but still it hurt. They were sitting in Emily's hotel room, listening to it all. Her hotel room, where she was gonna stay until all this shit was over, was the safest place to put the equipment since it was least likely that Carson would happen to stop by there. Emily could see that she wasn't the only one reacting to what was going on in her and Morgan's apartment. JJ was burning up with anger. She was ready to kill the younger woman for all she said about Emily and for going after Morgan.

"Calm down JJ." Emily tried.

"Calm down? I can't believe she's doing this... Oh, wait yes I can because she's Kayla Carson, a conniving, manipulative little..."

"Whoa JJ, hold up on the anger. She will get what she deserves as soon as Bill has a talk with her so he can get a confession on tape. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so or I know someone who won't live to see another day."

* * *

It was Reid's idea to have lunch at the Italian place and to have Emily walk outside the window, looking just as bad as when she came back from George's house. First George, then this. Would she ever catch a break? They had even made sure to sit by the window so they would catch her. And they did. Emily knew it was only two days before that Morgan had 'watched the tape', but Carson wouldn't think about the short amount of time. Garcia had helped her with make-up earlier that morning to make her look paler and thinner. She herself had chosen a pair of bigger sweatpants and a bigger shirt that would also make Carson think she had lost some weight. And then there was the hair that needed to be messed up and put up in a loose bun. She looked believably bad and knew that this would get Carson talking. It did and this time she didn't seem to hold back at all. She used all kinds of bad words when talking about Emily. JJ decided to for the first time play some pity towards Emily, which worked out perfectly as Carson had to explain to JJ why Emily was so bad and that their try to help her was all for nothing.

When Emily got back to her hotel a block away she immediately sent away a text to Bill.

'Everything's set. Send her the text.'

Bill answered within a minute.

'Ok'

Emily threw the phone on the bed as she removed all the make-up and changed to a pair of black slacks and a matching black jacket with a white blouse under. Hope started to squeak in discomfort, a sign that she had woken up.

"It's alright, baby. Mama's just gonna do something today while aunt Penelope take care of you, okay? Then we can move back home to daddy."

It felt so right saying it and she knew the twins thought of Morgan like a dad. That's probably one of the reason why they had whined more than normal when staying at the hotel. She kissed her daughter's nose and went to open the door for whoever had been knocking. Of course it was the team. Even Hotch and Rossi was with them, ready to be in on the arrest.

"So you will all get a headpiece to hear what Carson and Bill are talking about and when Bill tells you to, you can go in." Garcia explained. "Me and Emily will stay here and make sure everything gets recorded."

"I'm not staying, Garcia." Emily protested.

"You're no longer an active agent." Hotch quickly answered.

"I don't care. I won't just sit back and listen while you arrest her, not after everything she wanted to do to me. I need to see her face when we take her sorry ass down." Emily said. "Besides, she will probably be more angry if she sees that I'm perfectly fine."

Hotch thought about it for a moment before making a decision. "If you think you can keep your head in the game when we get there then I'll let you come with us."

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it." Emily said with a small smile. "Oh and Garcia, you have to watch Hope and Morgan. Morgan's sleeping, but Hope just woke up.

"Of course I'll take care of your beautiful princesses. Now go get her!"

The team all plucked their earpieces into their ears and left for the cars. They had three of them parked outside and quickly paired up; Morgan and Em, JJ and Reid, Hotch and Rossi. While they were driving the ten minutes over to Bill's motel they could hear Carson arrive. They started talking immediately after Carson had declined the offered drink. He asked how it went and she explained. She explained all about how she was finally with Morgan. Just when they arrived outside the motel Bill started with his act of stupidity. He pretended to not get why they couldn't be seen together and that made her talk about exactly what they wanted.

"You got all that?"

As soon as Bill said that they were on their way in. The look on Carson's face when they entered was priceless. If only Emily would have had a camera so she could catch that moment. Kayla Carson was truly shocked and then angry. For moment there all anger disappeared from Emily, feeling joy that the woman finally got what she deserved. Best of it all was that Morgan cuffed her. The man Carson thought loved her. Morgan put her in the car and Emily approached him.

"We won." She said happily.

"We did. And you can finally move back in." He was just as happy and he leaned in for a kiss and a hug. When he pulled back Emily smiled again.

"Let's piss her off some more, shall we?" Emily suggested as both of them got into the same car as Carson was sitting in and drove away towards the office.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! Now we're finally up to speed!**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry once again for taking so long. i've had a major writer's block on all of my stories and not been that motivated lately, t. Be honest. But here it finally is! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was clear that Carson was pissed. She was sitting in the interrogation room, muttering things to herself that nobody could hear. The rest of the team stood outside, looking at her through the big window, most of them with a hint of a smile on their lips. Derek would be the one to question her. Emily had begged to accompany him, but Hotch denied her request since she wasn't an active agent anymore. Though, Emily would still be happy to see her boyfriend make the younger woman squirm. They weren't sure that she would get put behind bars for this, a year tops maybe, but they had talked to the board of director who'd told them he would take away her badge and make sure that she didn't get a job anywhere else. His own advise had been to lock her into an asylum and if they had to be honest that wasn't such a bad idea. The young former agent was definitely not a well woman.

Morgan entered the room after ten more minutes and Carson's head shot up in his direction as soon as the door opened. It seemed like the young woman didn't know what to do with herself when seeing the man that had once, maybe even still, caught her interest. On one hand she seemed pissed at him for the betrayal, but on the other she was still completely smitten with him. Emily couldn't hide her amusement when watching Carson. It was just too funny that now after all he did to fool her she was still drooling over him. There just had to be something wrong with the woman.

Morgan thought the same when seeing that exact thing, but he managed to keep his face straight as he sat on the chair opposite her. She was trying so hard to be angry and maybe for someone who wasn't a profiler it would have worked, but Morgan didn't miss every time she looked down at her fidgeting hands that was on her lap.

"Did you really think your plan would've worked?" Morgan asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"It would've worked if Bill had just kept his deal of the plan." Carson said, looking up at Morgan.

"Then you would've had the problem with everyone believing it. We would've known that this was another crime committed towards Emily."

"That's not true. There would be a video to prove that she was cheating and nobody likes a cheater." She turned her head towards the big mirror where she knew Emily could see her through.

Morgan chuckled a little, making Carson's head turn back in surprise. "You amaze me." He said shortly. "Did you ever think about the drugs in her system, huh? Emily would know something was wrong when she woke up. First she would have felt guilty waking up naked in a motel room next to another man, then she would know she'd been drugged when she felt sick and couldn't remember anything."

Carson was quiet, clearly she hadn't thought this far. "It would have worked." She mumbled as if she was trying to convince herself.

He chuckled again as he stood up. "What I don't understand, though, is why would you go through this much trouble to bring Em down?"

"It was always about her." Carson spit out, angrily, having a hard time controlling her anger when it came to the woman who stole Morgan. "Em this, and Em that. You just wouldn't forget about her. Not even after we slept together. You only ignored me. Then when you got the call about her you just dropped everything to go get her. I don't understand how you can choose that whore, who've slept with another man for almost two years, over me."

Morgan turned around angrily. "Don't call her that." Carson opened her mouth as if she was going to say something else, but Morgan beat her to it. "You wanna know why I would rather spend the rest of my life with her? She's a 100 times the woman you will ever be. She's the strongest person I know. After the hell she's been through she's still standing. You on the other hand use people and can't wait before making other's lives miserable just so you can be happy. You lie and you backstab. Is that answer enough?"

Carson looked down to her lap. "We could have been happy, we could've worked things out." Morgan saw a tear falling, but he just couldn't feel sorry for her. "I love you."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it." Morgan turned around and started walking out of there, but before he exited he added: "You're gonna hand your badge and gun in. We're all through with you, you'd be lucky if you find a job ever again."

The team met him outside the interrogation room and gave him a pat on the shoulder. They got their answers on why she had done it and even if they knew most of it, it was something else to hear it from Carson.

It felt good now when justice was finally being served. They were going to speak with a judge and everything tomorrow to see if this was going to be brought up in court. On one hand, she hadn't succeed with what she was trying to do, but on the other, she might be a danger to them. Who knew what was going on in her head. She could be planning her revenge while she was sitting locked inside the interrogation room. A lawyer would probably arrive any minute now, to distract her if she was planning something. There was no way of knowing with Carson, but for now they wouldn't worry about that. For now they would celebrate.

"What do you say we go get the kids from Garcia and go home." Morgan suggested, pulling Emily closer to him in a hug.

"I want nothing more." Emily said and gave Morgan a peck on his lips.

* * *

The twins were fast asleep in their room and Emily descended the stairs to join her boyfriend on the couch. She let out a big sigh as she finally got to sit down and relax, getting extra happy when Morgan handed her a glass of red whine. It had been easy to put the kids to bed tonight to;o; they went down after only a little singing.

She took a sip of her whine and leaned back on the couch. It would've been easy to fall asleep right then and there.

"How do you feel?" Morgan asked, eyeing her every movement.

"Relieved, exhausted, happy..." She looked at Morgan when she said that last word and his face broke into a big grin.

"Come here." He said and opened his arm so she could lean into his side.

She rid of her slippers so she could pull her feet in under her and scooted closer, her head leaning against his shoulder, and a wide smile spread across her face when she felt his lips brush her hair. There was a very comfortable silence between the two, neither of them having to say anything to enjoy each other's company. It was just nice to be close to each other after the whole ordeal with Carson. And tomorrow she would get her verdict so that they could finally leave everything behind them.

"What you said in there..." Emily started, her eyes still shut close. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did, princess." Morgan answered as he stroke her arm.

"All of it? Even the 'wanting to spend the rest of my life with her'?" Emily's voice was quiet as she asked.

"Everything. I love you, Emily."

Emily smiled and finally opened her eyes to look at him. "Good, because we make a damn good team, you and me." She leaned in for a kiss and he met her halfway. Emily opened her mouth slightly and let Morgan's tongue in. She'd been scared to get this intimate with Morgan since she got back, hell she thought she would never be able to be with another man ever again. But this felt so right. Morgan felt so right. He wouldn't pressure her to do anything, she knew that. After all, she had treated him really badly and he was still by her side. Was what she felt for Morgan love? It really felt like it.

Morgan leaned back again, breaking their kiss, much to Emily's disappointment.

"I think it's time for us to hit the sac." He said and started to rise from the couch. "We have a big day tomorrow." He held his hand for her to take and together they left the living room, heading up to their bedroom.

They had already worked up a routine with getting ready for bed and 20 minutes later both of them were under the covers, close to each other. Tonight they would sleep peacefully without any worries. They definitely deserved it.

* * *

**A/N I have only one chapter left in this story so if there is something you'd really like to read, tell me and I'll add it! **

**Up next: Carson's verdict**

**Please review:))**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Finally, the last chapter! This is a big relief for me:P I'm sorry that I'm so slow with my updates but my life is kind of messed up at the moment. I'm still trying and I'm almost done with One Fine Christmas too so please bear with. **

**Please enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17

The next day was already there and they were standing outside the courtroom waiting for the jury's verdict. They'd presented their case, Carson's lawyer had presented hers and the jury was thinking. It wasn't a big trial with witnesses and all; none of them wanted that. They had enough evidence to show that she was planning stuff. There was a possibility that the jury would say that they wanted more to decide her punishment, but that chance wasn't big.

It only took them an hour to decide something and the team found themselves once again in the big room. Carson was sitting next to her lawyer, an old man that looked like he didn't really want to be there. The jury came into the room and handed the judge a note. He unfolded the note slowly and handed it back to a man who started reading.

"We in the jury find the defendant guilty of accessory rape. Since the defendant has no previous criminal records she will be out on probation and do a year of community service. The defendant is not allowed to go within a 1000 feet to Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi and Penelope Garcia, or their families."

The man folded the note again and when back to the other members of the jury. Carson was taken out of the courtroom and would remain in custody until the team and gone away, to not break her restraining order. They had all caught a glimpse of Carson's reaction, which surprisingly enough wasn't big. She was calm and obediently followed the officers out of the room, only looking up once to meet Morgan's eyes. He got this sinking feeling in his stomach, like something was wrong with this picture, but with one hug from his girlfriend it disappeared and he laughed and lifted her from the ground. Finally they were free.

* * *

The team had been out almost all night, not really caring about how tired they were. Morgan got out of the bedroom and lay down next to Emily again. Both of them had a major hangover so they were happy Jessica had been kind enough to take care of the twins while they were out. It was beyond them all how she could handle both Jack and the twins at the same time. Though, neither Morgan nor Hope were difficult. Emily fell back asleep quickly again, wanting to sleep a couple of more hours before getting their kids. Morgan smiled at the woman next to him as he picked up his phone from the nightstand. He had two text messages and one voice message. He read the first one that was from a number he didn't recognize. It was a person that wanted to meet him and it sounded urgent. On the second message too. But he didn't know whom to meet up with and since the messages had arrived last night there was nothing he could do about it. Though, if he'd seen it then he probably wouldn't have gone unless he knew who it was. So he stopped worrying about the urgent texts and called his voicemail. This voice he recognized and knew that this woman was the same who'd texted him. He was just about to end the message, not wanting to deal with her crap and he knew this was a violation of the restraining order, but something in her voice made him change his mind. She had started to cry and mumble, but he could still understand every word of it.

"... so I just want you to be happy, okay? I will still be with you somewhere, just this is something I need to do. I'm not really good at goodbyes, but..."

At those words Morgan sprinted out of bed and got into whatever clothes he could find. He considered waking Emily, but she looked so peaceful and he wanted her to get some rest. She didn't need more to worry about. While descending the stairs and getting out to his car he continued to listen to the message.

"Take care of those kids. They love you just as much as they love their mother. I won't... Emily... Tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her that much, I just wanted... I'm sorry..."

Morgan speeded down the street heading in the direction of Carson's apartment. It would take him 15 minutes to get there and he didn't know what he'd find. Either this was some sick joke she decided to play and would use his actions against him as proof that he cared about her. But was she this good at acting. It sounded as if she was breaking down.

The message ended and Morgan concentrated on getting there as quickly as possible. Luckily for him the traffic wasn't that bad so he managed to get there a little earlier than 15 minutes. He hurried out of the car and ran to her apartment door, banging his fists hard and yelling her name. There was no answer. He did it again, but nothing. After trying this for a minute he kicked the door in. He didn't want to waste any more time, which going to the manager for an extra key would have. It didn't take him long to find her. She was in the living room, surrounded by pictures of him. His knees almost folded when he saw her and he couldn't help the tear that started down his cheek. This was his fault. If it wasn't for him and his cruel words none of this would have happened. He approached her still, limp body, careful to not touch anything around him. She looked pale even miles away, but standing just in front of her it was clear that all the color had drained from her face and body. She was wearing the same clothes as when they'd arrested her and in some way that made him feel even worse. Before he even reached out with his fingers to her neck he knew she was gone. The way her limp body hung from the roof, her chest that didn't move and her colorless body told him all he needed to know. But he still hoped to feel a pulse. There was none of course. Kayla Carson was dead.

* * *

2 years later

Emily ran after her 2.5 year old girls as they was running around in the backyard. They were laughing loudly and was having too much fun. The house they were living in was just finished with all the renovations they needed to do. The twins loved the swings and slide that they had made in the backyard. Morgan was happy that both girls looked so much like their mother so that everything with George could be forgotten. It was. They were happier than ever at this point of life.

The doorbell rang and Morgan went to open so that Emily could continue to play.

"Where are my princesses?" Was the first thing Garcia asked as she stepped into the house.

"That's the way it's gonna be, baby girl? You're only coming here to see the girls?" Morgan asked mockingly.

"Of course you will always be my number one." Garcia said and gave him a quick hug before hurrying out to the backyard.

Morgan chuckled and joined them outside where Garcia had the twins occupied with opening a few presents. She was really spoiling them and had been for these past two years.

Emily looked at her watch and groaned.

"Time for me to go to work." She said and gave her husband a kiss.

Emily never went back to the BAU. The first reason was that she wanted to spent time with her kids, but also because the doctor said that it would take a very long time for her to recover her strength, but she was fine with it. She could teach about what she loved instead and spend more time with the girls. Honestly it worked out much better this way, except for the part that her husband was called out on cases ever so often, but she understood that it was a part of the job. They were happy. They had two adorable daughters, the best friends you could wish for and most importantly, each other.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! Thank you all for reading, I hope you'll have time to review. And if you want to tell me which of my stories your most excited about so I know which one to put most focus in, please do:)**


End file.
